


put your venom in me

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust is the disease. Love is the cure. </p><p>Jongin lives by these words, as do all the citizens of New Seoul. All forms of lust are illegal and banned. What will he do when he finds out his boyfriend of a year, Kyungsoo, isn’t as prim and proper as he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> written for bookishvice @ kaisooaufest!
> 
> note: i'll be editing this over the week, and i might be adding some things to it~ so look forward to that if you've already read it! this will be 3 parts.
> 
> warnings: dystopian!au, smut, romance, minor character death, slight!violence, top!soo/dom!soo, small scene of recreational drug use, alcohol, side!chanbaek, side!seho

“Customer 148?” Jongin straightens up his desk with a smile as he waits momentarily for the next customer to sit in front of him. When he looks up, he sees a young man with golden blond hair, smoothed pristinely over his forehead. Jongin recognizes him instantly and is surprised to see him standing in the bank. “Ah, Corporal Kim Junmyeon,” he bows in respect. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m just here to make a withdrawal from my checking account.” Junmyeon says. Jongin nods, though he can’t imagine why a high-up police captain, whose face appears on New Seoul TV every day, would be here making withdrawals in person. With such a high status, he’s most likely allowed to make withdrawals electronically.

“Very well, sir,” Jongin taps on the touchscreen on his desk momentarily. “Just for protocol but please press your wrist ID to the screen...thank you, sir. How much would you like to withdraw from your account? Your current total is displayed here.” He points to the screen in front of Junmyeon, trying not to seem surprised at the enormous amount of money. It’s the most Jongin’s ever seen since working at the bank for the past two years.

“Just 250,000 will suffice for now.” Junmyeon smiles at him, but his eyes seem calculating. Jongin wonders if that’s just his usual demeanor as a chief investigator.

“Very well.” Moments later the cash is dispensed and counted by the machine, and Jongin bundles it up before stamping it as a legal transaction. He hands it to the older man with a smile. “Have a lovely day, sir.”

Junmyeon slides the money into an inside pocket of his jacket before standing. “Lovely day to you too,” he nods curtly before walking away. Jongin watches him go, shortly stumped as that entire transaction was not the usual.

At the young age of twenty-three, Kim Jongin finds himself to be lucky. He grew up in a family of business, his mother being a bank teller and his father an accountant. He knew since the young age of five that he wanted to work in a bank more than anything, and after four years at New Seoul University, he achieved that. And, like everyone else, he wanted to find love - and he found that almost a year ago in Do Kyungsoo, a twenty-seven year old intelligent doctor whose father owns the New Seoul General Hospital. Their meeting was arranged by their parents, but the love isn’t fabricated or forced. Kyungsoo is Jongin’s best friend and vice-versa.

Two hours after Junmyeon’s appearance, the bank closes up for the night, thirty minutes before official curfew. Jongin bids all of his coworkers a “lovely evening” before catching the last train for the night, since he had forgone driving his car that morning. There’s only him and a few others riding in the train car, only a few establishments close so close to curfew like the banks do, and only emergency buildings or government locations are open past curfew. Every New Seoulite knows this.

When Jongin arrives at their high rise apartment in the center of the city, he smiles when he notices the door is unlocked when he tries to open it with his wrist ID, almost like a watch that all citizens wear. Kyungsoo hadn’t been forced to work the night shift at the hospital.

The apartment had been Kyungsoo’s, but Jongin moved in after six months of being together as a couple. It’s a norm that once the connection of pure love is established that a couple moves in together to tighten their bond. Kyungsoo’s apartment is large and expensive, so it’s only natural that Jongin would abandon his for a chance to be even closer to his boyfriend.

“I’m home,” Jongin calls out as he takes off his shoes in the entryway. Though the house is so open, he doesn’t spot Kyungsoo and assumes he must have fallen asleep or is in his office. Soon to inherit the hospital from his father, he works hard even at home.

As predicted, he walks into the bedroom, and Kyungsoo is sitting in the bed with one of the lamps on, a tablet in his hands and glasses on his nose. He looks up the moment Jongin walks in, and the corners of his lips quirk up into a small smile. “Home already?”

“Yeah,” Jongin murmurs, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed and lean over to kiss his boyfriend chastely. Their lips meet only for a split second, no more, no less. Kyungsoo lies a hand on his waist, and Jongin shrugs it off casually. He always seems to push the boundaries just a bit.

 _Lust is the disease. Love is the cure_.

Jongin’s grown up his entire life hearing that motto in whispers from his parents, in reprimands at school, and from pledges by the government on the television.

Over a hundred years ago, the fifth world war left Seoul in shambles, and South Korea’s population fell dramatically. Afterwards, the government struggled to bring in its citizens. Wars and riots within the ruined country became the norm. For sixty years, the ruined city became the hub of debauchery and filth. Violence was assured, and the population suffered. That was until the government finally got together and reformed a certain area of what could be salvaged of South Korea and deemed it New Seoul. And having seen what had torn the country apart, the government banned all forms of lust, and Jongin can agree with it. The population is controlled and sustained. His grandparents would tell him of their youth before the reform, and how much better the government has made their lives. He knows the government is right with what they’ve done, and he sees no problem with his life. Lust isn’t needed when love is present. Lust only leads to ruin. Jongin’s never felt what lust is, nor does he really _know_ what it is, and his life is beautiful without it - so he doesn’t need it.

The ruins of the city that lie outside of the built walls is now called Old Seoul. Jongin has never been outside the walls that surround the city. There are rumors of bands of people living in the abandoned city, but the government assures its citizens that there are no survivors and that the outside world is dangerous.

“Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo asks, taking off his glasses and closing his book as Jongin moves to the closet.

“Yeah, Sehun brought in some takeout when we were slow,” Jongin answers, pulling out some fresh underwear and tossing it onto their bed. He decides against wearing a t-shirt to bed. It's warmer in the apartment, and he suspects Kyungsoo turned up the heat again to battle the cold winter night.

“The weirdest thing happened today, love,” Jongin starts off, remembering his encounter from earlier in the day. Slipping off his tie, the young man shrugs off his suit jacket before beginning to unbutton his shirt as he stands by the foot of the bed, back facing his boyfriend. “Corporal Kim Junmyeon stopped by today. I suspected he was there to speak to Mr. Choi, but…” Jongin lets the unbuttoned shirt fall from his shoulders and to the floor by his feet, revealing the pure, untouched tan skin of his back, the dimples in the small of his back appearing as his shoulder blades flex. He unzips his trousers and takes those off as he continues. “He was only there to make a transaction, a withdrawal from his account. Isn't that strange?” Bending down, Jongin slips off his black briefs, leaving him bare and naked. Modesty doesn't exist in a world without lust.

“I mean, he's rich, so there's no reason for him to go out of his way like that, right?” Jongin pulls up the gray band of his clean navy briefs and finally noticed the lack of response to his words. Turning around, he notices the spaced out look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, simply staring at Jongin, and sets a hand on his hip, cocking his head. “Are you listening? Kyungsoo?”

With a call of his name, Kyungsoo snaps out of his daze, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly. “Sorry, Jongin, I was listening. I just...don’t feel very well,” he offers a sheepish smile in apology.

“Oh,” Jongin pouts, crawling onto the bed and sliding beneath the covers next to Kyungsoo. Reaching up, he brushes Kyungsoo’s inky black bangs out of his eyes in a comforting motion and feels his forehead. “You do look a little flushed. Did you take your vitamins?”

The government requires all citizens to take LPS ( _L’ornithine alpha-ketoglutarate Providing Substance_ ) vitamins, a supplement to fight against the supposed toxins in the air and to fill in for those foods groups that they don’t have many supplies for. Not taking them means that you could feel weak or faint during the day. Jongin’s read the warnings on the back. He’s taken them every day of his life since age thirteen.

Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Yes, I did, Jongin.” His smile is a little strange, but Jongin takes it as an effect for him feeling bad.

“Let’s go to sleep then, since you don’t feel well.” Jongin says, placing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Goodnight. I love you, Kyungsoo.”

His boyfriend turns the lamp off, drowning them in the darkness and the lights of the city that shine from outside the large window. “Goodnight. I love you too,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and Jongin feels a feather-like touch on his bare shoulder before it disappears, and Kyungsoo turns away from him to lie on his side.

Jongin stares at the outline of his form in the dark before he too turns away to get some sleep.

 

“The intern brought coffee. Want some?” Jongin’s co-worker, Sehun, asks the moment he walks into the break room. He eyes the cups with distaste and wrinkles his nose.

“I don't like coffee. Remember?” Jongin throws him a glare. He mumbles about it tasting like poison before walking over to the fridge to get out a juice box. He's mature and sophisticated. Sitting down at the circular table next to Sehun, he watches Minseok munch quietly on his salad, reading something off his phone and paying no attention to either of them.

“So how’s it going? I heard Corporal Kim came in the other day,” Sehun says, stirring his coffee languidly with thin fingers.

“It’s fine, I guess,” Jongin shrugs. “And, yeah, he came to make a withdrawal for some reason. Not sure why.” His eyebrows furrow, thinking about the weird experience again. He was applauded by his boss yesterday for giving the corporal such a good impression of their bank, which Jongin was glad for, but it still strikes him as odd.

“Don’t think too much into it,” Sehun sips at his coffee. “He was probably just checking the place out. I heard that they do that sometimes. How’s Kyungsoo? Your anniversary is coming up, right?”

Jongin nearly chokes on his juice. He’d completely forgotten that this Friday is their first anniversary as a couple. He hasn’t even thought about what to get Kyungsoo as a gift or if to suggest doing something together that night instead. Maybe a promise ring? Or a nice dinner?

“I forgot,” he admits.

“Well, you’ve got a few days to figure something out,” Sehun raises his brows and looks away as he sips at his coffee, as if to say _yikes_. “Knowing Kyungsoo, he probably has something planned for you two already. He seems like the type to plan early.”

“I’ll just ask him if he wants to do something,” Jongin smiles, thinking about how romantic their past dates were. His favorite is one of their first dates where Kyungsoo took him out to a garden rooftop with an elegant dinner. Jongin can still feel the soft first touch of Kyungsoo’s lips against his own and the way he stared at Jongin like he was just realizing his entire world.

“You’ve become so mushy since you fell in love.” The younger man pouts a bit, slightly jealous that Jongin met someone before he did.

“Kyungsoo is amazing. He’s...there’s no one like him in the world,” Jongin sighs blissfully with a satisfied smile. “He’s just so honest and romantic. It’s hard not to fall for him, you know?”

“Yeah, it sounds great to be matched to a rich doctor by your parents,” Sehun grumbles. “I’d be lucky just to go on a date with someone who works in a grocery store.”

“Money isn’t everything, you know?” Jongin snorts, getting up to throw his juice box in the trash can.

“Yeah, right. That’s the one thing that hasn’t changed about this place,” Sehun replies.

 

When Jongin gets home that night, Kyungsoo isn’t there, and he assumes that his boyfriend is working late at the hospital until he strolls into the kitchen. He stops in place at the sight of a beautiful bouquet of pink camellia flowers, sitting in a neat glass vase with a periwinkle bow tied around it. A smile breaks out on Jongin’s face, and he rushes towards the island where it’s sitting. Sticking out in the middle of the bouquet is a small white card with his name written on it, and he plucks it from its stand and opens it to see the simple message of _Happy Anniversary_ in Kyungsoo’s neat handwriting. He’s always been a simple character, and that’s what Jongin loves about him, really. Kyungsoo is always straightforward and honest with his feelings, and Jongin is attracted to that aspect of him.

He’s still grinning at the card in his hands when the apartment door opens, and he turns to see said man walking into the kitchen with a silver rectangular box. Kyungsoo looks at him like he wasn’t expecting Jongin to be home before he smiles sheepishly. “I forgot that you get off early on Tuesdays,” he says.

“Did you also forget that our anniversary is three days away?” Jongin jokes and then grabs Kyungsoo by the hips to pull him in for a loving hug. “I love the flowers though. They're beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Kyungsoo murmurs, rubbing Jongin’s back. He pulls away swiftly from the embrace, however, and presents Jongin the silver box. “I got you some chocolates too.”

Jongin accepts them but looks at his partner in confusion. “I still don't understand why you're giving these to me three days early.”

“Well…” Kyungsoo looks a little nervous, out of his character, and reaches out to hold one of Jongin's hands. “I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere special with me that night.”

“Special?” Jongin lights up instantly. He pictures romantic dinners, a walk in the park, a stay in a nice hotel, or maybe a night at the cinemas. “Where?”

“It's a surprise,” Kyungsoo smiles, and he free hand moves to cup Jongin’s cheek. “You'll have to be patient, okay?” He kisses him chastely, and the younger man melts.

With a blissful sigh, Jongin hugs his boyfriend close. “I can be patient. Anything for you. I love you, Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo mumbles into the fabric of Jongin’s suit. His head reaches just above Jongin’s shoulder, the perfect height for Jongin to rest his chin on.

“What do you want in return, though? I can cook dinner one night,” Jongin offers, pulling away with a pout.

“Nah, I have to work late tomorrow and Thursday,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “But really, it's alright. Just you coming with me on Friday makes me happy already.”

“We are sharing these chocolates then,” Jongin shakes the box with a grin. “You like chocolate more than I do anyways.”

 

Throughout the next three days, Jongin is excited. He bounces in his seat when he has no customers to tend to, and he greets others with even brighter smiles than before. Sehun rolls his eyes at him when Jongin eagerly tells him the news and doesn’t try to help him guess as to what the surprise could be.

The surprise and suspense is killing him. He wants to know what Kyungsoo has planned so badly! Is it a romantic dinner? It’s been awhile since they’ve been able to have a nice meal like that, with them both working so much and all. But Jongin doubts it’s something as simple as that. Kyungsoo said it was a special surprise, which is what makes it so hard to guess. There’s no limit as to what goes on inside Kyungsoo’s mind.

He wakes up fresh and revitalized on Friday morning. Kyungsoo continues to sleep beside him quietly, face buried in his pillow as he lies on his stomach, raven hair messy. Jongin smiles at the sight and slides out of the bed gently, briefly pausing to pull the blanket to cover his boyfriend’s tired body. He had come home sometime early in the morning after working the night shift at the hospital, so Jongin didn’t want to wake him up.

Silently, he heads to the sleek and clean bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Once he dries himself off, Jongin puts on his ironed and tailored suit with ease, practically routine by now. And after he’s styled his hair, Jongin opens the medicine cabinet to take his daily LPS vitamins as he does every morning - except, they aren’t there. He pauses and blinks for a moment, scanning the two small shelves for the familiar blue bottle containing the male version of the chewable tablets, but all the shelves have are bandages, pain pills, and other usual pharmaceutical items. Maybe Kyungsoo moved them without telling him?

Bending down to the cabinet below the sink, he opens it and digs around for a moment, calmly at first and then panicked as he realizes he can’t find them. Jongin has never _not_ taken them before, and the government stresses that it's important. He doesn't know what the side-effects are of not taking them other than feeling weak or faint, and there's also the possibility that someone could figure out.

He glances at the watch on his wrist and bites his lip. He's going to be late at this rate, and it would be bad if he walked in and had to explain that he was trying to find his vitamins. It would reflect bad on his character in his boss’s eyes and the government’s eyes. He has no choice but to hope he can find them when he gets home.

Grabbing his leather satchel, Jongin nervously makes his way to the bank. He takes his car since he doubts he’ll make the train at this rate.

He feels fine throughout the walk to the parking deck of the apartment complex, and then during the drive to the bank, so maybe he can survive the one day.

To his surprise, he feels perfectly normal throughout his work routine, and Jongin even forgets about the whole problem as he buries himself in conversations about accounts, loans, and finances. And instead, he focuses his thoughts on Kyungsoo’s surprise for him tonight. He wonders if he'll have to dress casual or formal for wherever they're going. During his lunch break, he tries texting Kyungsoo to ask, but the only reply he receives is, ‘You’ll find out when you get home.’

Jongin is practically glaring down his watch as the last few minutes tick by at an agonizingly slow pace. He manages to convince his boss to let him go an hour early tonight, so that he and Kyungsoo could do what they wanted before curfew.

Once the minute hand hits the twelve, Jongin springs up from his seat and grabs his satchel from under the desk. Sehun narrows his eyes at him from his desk, jealous that he gets off early, and Jongin sticks his tongue out at him unprofessionally as the strolls out the glass doors. He hums a happy tune as he gets into his car, finger drumming on the wheel as he becomes a grinning mess as he thinks about his date.

Jongin arrives at their apartment in no less than fifteen minutes, and he opens the door to see Kyungsoo strutting around the apartment like he's in a hurry. He's dressed differently than usual, no cream-colored sweaters or black bangs hanging over his eyes. Instead, his hair is styled up, not professionally but a bit messily. He’s wearing all black as well and glances up from his cell phone as Jongin pauses in the doorway.

“Hello?” Jongin asks. “Is something wrong?”

Ignoring his question, Kyungsoo reaches forward to grab his hand, making Jongin stumble as he leads him to the bedroom. “Put these clothes on, okay? I just have to grab something out of my office, and we’ll leave,” Kyungsoo murmurs to him, settling a hand on his lower back momentarily like always. However, instead of shrugging the touch away, Jongin’s breath stops, and he flinches as the contact sends a sort of heat up his spine - like he was shocked.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice his reaction, and he retreats back to his office down the small hallway like he said. Jongin shakes off the tingles still mingling underneath his skin and focuses his attention on the clothes Kyungsoo graciously laid out for him. It was one of his knit sweaters, a tight one that he rarely wears, along with some jeans that also fit a bit snugly, and a leather jacket from back in his university days. The color theme was becoming familiar - _black_.

It’s an interesting choice of clothing for a date of some sort. Furrowing his brows, Jongin throws away his doubts and just does as Kyungsoo asked. His boyfriend seems so serious. Maybe he has some last minute things to do at the hospital?

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin is adjusting his belt. He seems impatient.

“Are we late for something?” Jongin questions, shrugging on the jacket. It still fits.

“Not exactly,” his boyfriend stays serious. He takes Jongin’s hand without asking and leads them out of the apartment, walking at a fast pace that even has Jongin struggling to keep up with his longer legs. When they enter the parking deck, Kyungsoo leads them to Jongin’s car, rather than his own sleek vehicle. Jongin hands him the key card with a confused look.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He asks, sitting in the passenger seat as Kyungsoo presses the button to start the car after buckling his seatbelt.

“Not until we get there,” he replies coolly, pulling out of the parking space.

Tucking his long legs close to the seat, Jongin bites his lip and stares out the window. Kyungsoo seems so tense and serious that Jongin’s a bit afraid. He wants to ask more, but perhaps he’s reading too much into things. So instead he tries to guess where they’re going based on where Kyungsoo’s driving. The cinema? He passes it. The few nice restaurants for the elite? He drives past them all. They even pass the Great New Seoul Mall.

It’s only a little bit later - as they go from the nice and polished buildings to the dirty, malnourished suburbs that sit near the borders of New Seoul - that Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo is taking him where no citizen of New Seoul dares to go.

Outside of the borders, to the abandoned city.

It’s when they actually approach border control that Jongin panics. Reaching over, he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s bicep. “Kyungsoo--”

The car rolls to a stop and an armed soldier from the small crossing control station approaches the window. Jongin looks at him in fear. You can get in a lot of trouble for even attempting to leave the city without authorized permission, which is only given to government positions. His hand clenches around the fabric of Kyungsoo’s jacket nervously, and he looks at his boyfriend in worry as he rolls down the window. Jongin anticipates the worst. Why did Kyungsoo drive them straight into danger?

And yet, the soldier bends down to the window, eyes Kyungsoo, and then smiles. “Nine-thirty on the dot, Mr. Do. It’s been a while.” He has a thin face and handsome features, and Jongin stares at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

“Sure has, Ryeowook,” Kyungsoo says as if speaking with an old friend from university. Reaching into his pocket with a smile, he retrieves a large wad of cash, and Jongin goes breathless and pale.

“Pleasure doing business with you as always,” Ryeowook snatches the cash from him before strolling over to the controls, pressing a few buttons. The large gate scaling many, many meters slowly opens after a shrill beep, hinges creaking. The soldier gives him a wave when it's safe to go, and Kyungsoo rolls up the window before driving out into the rough road that leads into the old city.

The cab of the car is completely silent like before, but now there's unspoken tension. Jongin stares at his feet in disbelief, withdrawing his grip from his boyfriend’s arm. What is going on? Where is Kyungsoo taking him? Kyungsoo bribed a soldier? Kyungsoo has been here before? There are so many questions burning in his mind that Jongin isn't sure what to say or where to start. Would Kyungsoo even answer him if he asked?

They pass dilapidated buildings and crumbles of what were once homes. The road is hardly paved and jostles them around in their seats in some rough patches of asphalt. But eventually Kyungsoo pulls up to a crumbled building, behind a row of cars parked outside. Jongin manages to spot a woman in a short dress disappear behind the ruins of the building.

Kyungsoo quietly puts the car in park and shuts off the engine, leaving them both in stilled silence. They are both expecting the moment that Jongin finally turns to regard his boyfriend.

“What's going on? What is this? Tell me, right now,” Jongin demands.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo turns to face him fully for once. “Jongin, listen,” he moves to hold his boyfriend’s hand. “I--”

Jongin recoils instantly, moving his hand away from reach and sliding back until his back meets the car door. He thinks of what Kyungsoo’s earlier touch did to him and freezes.

“I didn't take my vitamins today, and I feel strange,” he blurts out.

Kyungsoo eyes him for a moment, but he doesn't move, staring at the younger man quietly. “I know,” he says. “I hid them from you on purpose.”

Jongin goes pale once again, disbelief staining his features. “You…what?”

“Look,” Kyungsoo huffs. “Things aren't how the government says they are. Those vitamins you take everyday? They aren't for your health. They're basically cutting off your senses, nerves, and hormone responses. The LPS stands for _Lust Preventing Substances_. They only want you to think you're better off without lust by making you have no choice. So people who know the truth come here to escape - to feel _normal_.”

Jongin listens, but his brows furrow and his gaze drops to his lap. He doesn’t even know what to say in response to that. The Kyungsoo he knows would never do something _illegal_ like this. He is proper and pure, like everyone else, like Jongin. Kyungsoo is honest and loving, and he would tell Jongin anything. Jongin’s beginning to doubt everything.

“I...Do I even know you?” Jongin murmurs, looking his boyfriend in the eye. “This is _illegal_ , Kyungsoo! You could - _we_ could get in serious trouble. It’s dangerous!”

“Jongin--”

“The - The government is doing this to protect us, and you’re just telling me to turn a blind eye and do something _illegal_ like this? You’re insane!”

“Listen, it’s not--”

“Take me home,” Jongin demands in a cold voice, turning to face the windshield and sit normally.

It’s muted between them, and Kyungsoo looks at his boyfriend for a long while, unwilling to move and start the car and drive home. He was hoping that Jongin would receive this openly, but he was a little stupid for assuming it would go smoothly. He had always known that Jongin was drilled into what the government said and did.

“I only wanted this because I love you, Jongin,” he murmurs. “The government...they don’t talk about passion or - or how lust can stem from love. I want to be able to be with you, emotionally and physically.” Kyungsoo hesitantly moves to grasp Jongin’s hand that rests on his thigh, and finally Jongin turns to look at him with those kind almond-shaped eyes. “This isn’t some ploy. I really wanted to show you this place, and I want to show you how much I love you, Jongin. That’s all this is, okay? I’m still the same Kyungsoo, still the same…”

Jongin softly lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and his heart speeds up as Kyungsoo inches forward, dark eyes looking straight at him with affection. Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he lays a hand on Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin has never felt as warm as he does the moment his boyfriend kisses him. It’s deeper than any of the kisses they’ve shared and more intimate. Jongin feels a tingle down to his toes, and he lets out a little sound when Kyungsoo just moves his lips slightly before pulling away.

Jongin looks at him in amazement, lips parted. “That was...different.” Slender fingers come up to touch plush lips.

The older man smiles at him and rubs his thumb against the skin of Jongin’s palm. “Will you at least come inside with me? I just want to show you. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, okay? If you want to stick with chaste kisses and hugs, I won’t push you further, Jongin.”

He glances out the window to the rough-looking building once more. Jongin feels a bit more at ease with what Kyungsoo has said to him because he can tell his boyfriend is being earnest. The fear from before is subdued. Kyungsoo is still the same Kyungsoo he fell in love with. As for being more intimate, he just doesn’t see it yet as something necessary, though he liked the kiss. But if Kyungsoo really wants to share this with him then…

“Um, okay, we can go inside. Just for a little bit, though…” Jongin mumbles, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile makes an appearance, and he too unbuckles and opens the door to the car, albeit more eagerly than Jongin does. He strolls over to where Jongin stands nervously on the other side of the car and offers his hand, which the younger takes before clinging to his side entirely. It’s obvious that he’s not exactly comfortable with where they’re going yet.

Sometimes things can get a bit risky though, so Kyungsoo draws an arm around his waist as well.

He leads them around the building in a similar path that Jongin had seen that one woman take, and when they round the corner he realizes that there are steps leading down to a basement below the old building, a rusty iron door waiting for them. In the quiet, Jongin can already hear the low thump of a bass beat.

The moment Kyungsoo wrenches open the door and leads them inside, Jongin’s senses are assaulted. It’s dark except for the flashing lights or the few stationary ones. The large space is packed with people, all clothed in dark colors and showing a lot of skin. Music that Jongin’s never heard hurts his ears as it blasts from somewhere in the back. The people dance all up on each other, rubbing against one another more intimately than Jongin has ever seen. It makes him flush and look away. The air smells like smoke and a mixture of other substances he can’t put a finger on.

Jongin clings tightly to Kyungsoo’s coat as the older man leads them through the crowd, and he can feel people turning and looking at them both, eyeing them thoroughly. Some even greet Kyungsoo in slurred tones or crooked smiles that Kyungsoo returns with a grin. At one point, Kyungsoo stops to talk to some woman with blonde hair, and Jongin just keeps his gaze lowered, hardly able to hear what they’re talking about over the loud music.

“ _Daaamn_ ,” Jongin startles at a low groan in his left ear. “Shit, is there anyway you’d let me inside this, babe?” He yelps as a hand moves to grope at his bottom thoroughly until Kyungsoo notices and swats the offending hand away. Jongin turns meekly to view its owner - a rather tall man with heavy lidded eyes and a glass in his hand.

“Fuck off, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo glares. “He’s _mine_.”

Jongin blushes after Chanyeol wanders away, not because of what happened, but because of how husky his boyfriend’s voice sounded as he spit out that slur. He’s never heard Kyungsoo be foul-mouthed, no one in the city talks like that usually. Not only that, but Kyungsoo called Jongin _his_. Kyungsoo is still the same, but there is another side of him Jongin has never seen until now.

As if to quell those surprised thoughts, Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand, and Jongin glances up to see him smiling. Jongin returns the sentiment and follows when Kyungsoo begins to lead them to the left, towards two double doors painted a vibrant red, a color rarely seen in the city. To the right of the doors stands a tall man with a steel gaze and sharp features. His blonde hair is styled immaculately, and he turns and looks at them as they approach.

“Finally decided to show up?” The tall man questions, raising a thick brow.

“I decided to start entering the dating pool,” Kyungsoo grins, opening one of the doors.

“Hmm,” the man eyes Jongin after that statement. “Have fun then, you two.”

“We’re not--” Jongin starts, but Kyungsoo urges him through the door.

“Have a goodnight, Kris,” Kyungsoo says before closing the door behind them.

Once the doors shut, the loud music is gone, only the sounds of the muffled bass are heard but are barely noticeable. They’re in a small hallway, lined with a few doors, and the concrete walls show the actual age of the basement building, worn down and stained from age.

“These are rooms for when people want to...you know,” Kyungsoo explains sheepishly. “I have one permanently, though, because I can pay. I figured you’d probably like to be in here instead of the loud club floor.”

Jongin has questions to ask, but he decides that can wait until later, so he nods and follows Kyungsoo down the hallway and to second door from the right. It, too, is painted red. Kyungsoo pulls out an old-fashioned key from his pocket and unlocks the door, twisting it open and giving it a push to let Jongin inside once he flips on the lightswitch.

Due to the appearance of the hallway, Jongin didn’t expect much of the room. However, to his amazement, the room is furnished and dressed much like the sophisticated style of their apartment. There’s a rather large bed in the center with tall posts and dark blue sheets, a dark oak dresser in the corner, a leather sofa to the right, and a bar and two chairs off to the left. The floor is polished concrete.

“Someone must have kept up with it while I was gone,” Kyungsoo muses as he closes the door behind them. Jongin stays quiet and moves to take a seat on the couch meekly, hands placed on his knees and acting small as he watches Kyungsoo wander over to the bar. Walking behind it, he bends down out of sight, and Jongin hears him rummage around in a cabinet below before he pops back up and sets a glass and an unlabeled green glass bottle on the granite countertop of the bar.

“I found this place when I was twenty. A friend of mine took me here, and I got hooked after one night. Like I said, it’s for those who hate being controlled by the government and society. In medical school, I found out what those vitamins were really for, and I decided I didn’t like living in the dark. And I already told you about how I didn’t like being pushed around by my parents. It’s safe too. The government never comes out here. The only trouble is just crossing the border, but a bribe is all you need.” Kyungsoo says this as he uncorks the bottle and pours out some sort of purple-red liquid into the clear glass. Jongin nods along. Kyungsoo mentioned that when he was younger and in university, he held a torn relationship with his parents. He admitted to being rebellious, but Jongin could never imagine that rebellion would be like this.

“People come here to have sex, drink, party, and do and explore other things the government bans,” Kyungsoo adds, taking a sip of the drink before walking across the room to take a seat on the couch next to Jongin.

“Have you…” Jongin’s cheeks turn pink as he looks at Kyungsoo beside him. “Have you ever had… _sex_?” He practically has to force the word out, unfamiliar on his tongue like a curse word.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look uncomfortable at all when he answers. “I have, but not since I met you. Actually, I haven’t been back here since I met you either. I took the LPS vitamins for a while before I made up my mind that I wanted to show you this place one day. What do you think of it?”

“It’s...different,” Jongin admits, not exactly sure what he thinks. The government standards are still drilled into his mind, but the people out there in the club looked like they were enjoying themselves, and Kyungsoo obviously likes this place. He likes this - sitting in this room with Kyungsoo and talking freely. He liked the kiss from earlier. “I mean, I don’t hate it.”

“Good enough for me,” Kyungsoo smiles, taking another sip of his drink. Jongin watches the action curiously, wondering what he’s drinking. He can’t remember having seen something like that in New Seoul.

“What’s that?” he asks.

“It’s wine,” Kyungsoo says, holding the glass out to him. “It’s alcohol. Do you want to try some?”

Another banned item, but Jongin is curious. He nods and takes the glass from Kyungsoo’s hand, holding it by the stem. Jongin swishes the dark liquid around a bit and brings it to his nose to sniff like a child. His nose wrinkles from the sting, but the smell isn’t off-putting. The glass is brought to his lips, and Jongin takes a small sip.

His first response is a cute grimace and pout that has Kyungsoo chuckling. Jongin smacks his lips together with the same disgusted expression, but he looks down at the glass and takes a second sip. It’s bitter but also sweet, and it has some addictive quality that Jongin can’t put a finger on.

“Good?” Kyungsoo raises a brow as Jongin then takes his third sip - this one more of a gulp.

Jongin responds with a shrug, his cheeks pudging out. Standing up, Kyungsoo laughs and returns to the bar again to grab a second glass and brings that and the bottle of wine back to the couch. He refills Jongin’s glass and pours himself a new one.

“Do you know a lot of people that come here?” Another sip.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo nods, lounging back against the leather couch. “Most of the people here are of the elite. Some of them work for the government, believe it or not. Some of my colleagues come here; some are celebrities. It’s basically anyone who can pay. Kris knows everyone though. If someone is here who isn’t supposed to be, then he’ll kick them out.”

Jongin hadn’t expected that. He thinks back to the people dancing madly and talking with slurs, like the man named Chanyeol. They were all the elites of New Seoul? He looks down at the drink in his hand. He remembers hearing in school that alcohol had heady effects, leading to intoxication.

“Does everyone drink alcohol here?”

“Some do, some prefer drugs, or both, which can be a bad mix.”

“Drugs?” Jongin’s eyes go wide. “Have you…?”

“I did,” Kyungsoo admits. “When I was younger and didn't have to go into the hospital early in the morning. The drugs left me lagging some days. I haven’t touched any since I started working in the hospital, which is when I was twenty-five.” He laughs a bit, looking down at his cup. “It’s weird admitting this to you. I know your parents paired us because I was ‘mature’, but I’m really not, to be honest.”

“I don’t see the problem with having done that stuff,” Jongin replies, cheeks beginning to bloom red as Kyungsoo pours him his third glass of wine. “I mean, you handle things well with this on the side. I wouldn’t have moved in with you if I didn’t think you were mature.”

“You’re so sweet,” Kyungsoo hums with a smile, shrugging off his jacket and then sliding closer to sling an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

It always frustrated him how he could never be this close with Jongin, having to relish in every hug or kiss he would get. Ever since he laid eyes on Jongin, when his parents told him they had set up a date, Kyungsoo wanted him. The first time he heard Jongin laugh or murmur shyly, he wanted him. But Jongin was pure and curled up in the rules and regulations set by their society, completely untouchable. Kyungsoo hesitated in introducing him to this underground world.

Jongin sighs, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of Kyungsoo’s body pressed close to his. His head lulls to the side to rest in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, nosing against his fair skin subconsciously, smelling the familiar scent of his aftershave. He feels warm down in his stomach and lower body, and Jongin hardly notices when he tries to lift his empty glass to his lips and drink and nothing comes out.

“It’s empty again,” Jongin lifts his glass to Kyungsoo’s face for more.

“I don’t think you need anymore,” Kyungsoo snorts and takes the glass from Jongin’s hand, setting it off to the side. He should have known that Jongin would have a low tolerance.

Jongin whines with a pout, squirming around, and making the hairs on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck stand up with how his breath brushes against the skin. Jongin takes off his jacket and flings it over the back of the couch sloppily, shoving it when it tries to slide down. Kyungsoo grins at his antics, catching his first glimpse of a tipsy Jongin, something he never thought he’d see. With a huff, Jongin cuddles back up against Kyungsoo, laying his cheek against his shoulder. He glances up, eyeing Kyungsoo’s lips, the rim of his bottom lip stained slightly from the wine he’d been sipping. Jongin’s eyes droop as he thinks back to the kiss in the car.

“Kyungsoo, what does it feel like to have sex with someone?” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo with heavy-lidded cocoa eyes and parted lips.

The moment Kyungsoo looks down at him, eyes meeting, Jongin feels his heart thunder in his chest, and his face feels warm. He sits up slowly, turning on the couch to face Kyungsoo, and the latter’s arm winds around Jongin’s waist, gently pulling him closer. It sends shivers down Jongin’s spine, and he leans forward, their noses bumping lightly. Kyungsoo grins momentarily before their lips meet.

Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back any longer. He kisses Jongin like a man starved, hungrily and with passion. It’s cute how Jongin, inexperienced with anything other than pecks, tries to reciprocate. Kyungsoo hears him gasping, and he sucks on Jongin’s bottom lip, tasting the sweet wine.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin breathes, and it sounds almost like a whine. He pulls away, and Kyungsoo takes that pause to drag Jongin to straddle his lap, hands gripping his lithe waist. Jongin looks down at him, eyes full of desire, and his hands claw into Kyungsoo’s midnight hair, as if to beg for another kiss that Kyungsoo soon grants him.

Heat pools in his stomach, and Jongin’s body curves towards Kyungsoo, groaning as he feels the older man’s hands roaming his body. Kyungsoo’s hands rub along his thigh and the curve of his bottom, mostly hovering around the latter. Jongin knows it should feel dirty or sinful but being touched in this way by his boyfriend feels right. They were meant to be intertwined like this, to feel each other properly like this.

Kyungsoo’s tongue teases into his mouth, and Jongin isn’t sure how to react, moaning softly as their tongues touch. He doesn’t know how to kiss like that at all, but Kyungsoo easily takes the lead, guiding him into it. It feels strange, but in a good way, and Jongin begins to notice the heat drizzling between his thighs and how his pants begin to feel uncomfortable. There’s an aching he’s never felt before, and his hips move instinctively, seeking friction.

Kyungsoo lets out a groan, and his hands grab Jongin’s buttocks, pulling him even closer until their crotches meet. He grinds up against Jongin, cursing at the indulgent feeling that he’s missed. Jongin shudders in his arms, and their now messy kiss ends as Kyungsoo kisses down Jongin’s jawline and throat. He wishes he could suck marks into the skin, but he can’t leave anything noticeable behind. So instead he noses down to Jongin’s tanned collarbone, sucking a dark bruise. Jongin lets out a beautiful moan, sounding just like how Kyungsoo spent many nights imagining, as he claws at Kyungsoo’s hair, messing it up.

“Shit, Jongin,” Kyungsoo pulls away, breathless, and looks up at his boyfriend who’s lips are bee-stung and cheeks flushed. Jongin’s hips are still moving, begging for some sort of stimulation. A smirk tugs at Kyungsoo’s lips, and his hand slips down between them to rest over the bulge straining in Jongin’s jeans, anticipating the guttural groan.

“What is…?” Jongin asks, glancing down at himself. He’s never felt anything like this, but it feels good when Kyungsoo touches him there.

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh, finding it a bit humorous that Jongin is so innocent. “It’s an erection, Jongin. It happens when you feel aroused.”

“O-Oh…” Jongin gulps, placing his hand over his belt buckle, fingers touching Kyungsoo’s. “Can you touch...me?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Kyungsoo grins. He wastes no time in unbuckling his belt, popping open the button on Jongin’s jeans, and unzipping them to reveal the gray briefs beneath, a small wet patch visible from where the head of his cock sticks up. Jongin stares at himself with amazement.

“Uhn…” He moans softly as Kyungsoo rubs the spot, his hips bucking. “Kyungsoo, I feel - I feel like I have to…”

“Release? Cum? Orgasm?” Kyungsoo finishes for him, dragging down his pants and boxers to rest on his thighs. Jongin’s cock bobs up, curving towards his stomach and dribbling precum already. It jerks when Kyungsoo strokes beneath the head with the pad of his pointer finger, sensitive.

“What's--”

“Shh,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Just feel, Jongin.” He grips the hem of Jongin’s tight black sweater and rolls the fabric up his chest until his brown nipples are showing, hardened from the air and arousal. Jongin shudders as Kyungsoo rubs the left one before pinching and tugging. He smiles up at the younger before suddenly taking his dick in his grasp and beginning to stroke.

A low moan escapes Jongin's mouth and more sounds follow to where he struggles to stifle them, embarrassed at the weird sound. It doesn't help when Kyungsoo leans forward and latches onto his right nipple, suckling on the bud and making Jongin tremble. The knot in his stomach tightens with every sensation, and Jongin can't even control his hips anymore, thrusting into Kyungsoo’s hand as it strokes him, rubbing the leaking head of his cock. He writhes, abdominal muscles flexing as he finds himself trying to resist something.

Before he realizes it, his arousal peaks as Kyungsoo hurries his hand movements. Jongin throws his head back and groans, seeing white as his cock jerks and spurts thick white ropes of semen against his stomach. He moans lowly as he gyrates his hips, feeling on cloud nine as Kyungsoo strokes him through his orgasm. His heavy load makes a mess of his lower torso and Kyungsoo’s hand.

Jongin feels boneless as he falls down from his high. The experience was exhilarating and overwhelming, and he’s not even sure what just happened. He catches his breath and stares down at the translucent white mess on his belly.

Kyungsoo removes his hand from Jongin’s cock, holding his soiled hand up and watching Jongin’s cum drip down his fingers almost hungrily. “When the male body gets aroused, the penis gets filled with blood and becomes erect. When stimulated, it releases semen, and that’s what helps make babies, but they don’t teach you that in anatomy class anymore.” He’s basically spouting facts from a science textbook, but Jongin feels another stir of arousal in his gut as Kyungsoo looks straight at him and starts to lick the cum from his hand. It smears on his lips, and Jongin moans softly as he’s pushed down to lie down on the couch cushion, and his boyfriend leans down to lick up the semen on his stomach too.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines, feeling sensitive as Kyungsoo skims his tongue across the head of his cock as well. He feels almost like he can’t go again, but his dick continues to stay erect and Jongin’s toes curl. “Can we...again…”

Flashing him a grin, Kyungsoo stands up from the couch, and a confused Jongin pushes himself up to rest on his elbows, dazed eyes following him. The older man walks over to the dresser on the other side of the room and opens one of the top drawers, peering inside before pulling out a small item. Jongin can’t tell what it is until Kyungsoo returns, and in his hand he holds a small clear bottle.

“Hold out your hand,” Kyungsoo says, sitting between Jongin’s spread legs. He does as told, and Kyungsoo uncaps the bottle, upturning it and squeezing a clear gel into Jongin’s palm. He flinches at the cold sensation and looks up at his boyfriend.

“It’s lube. This’ll help with the friction. I want to see you touch yourself.” Jongin notices how Kyungsoo’s pupils are blown and how flushed his cheeks are. His eyes drift down to Kyungsoo’s crotch. He hadn’t even thought about Kyungsoo’s pleasure. Furrowing his brows, Jongin sits up and tries to reach over with his clean hand, but Kyungsoo swats his hand away.

“Let me see,” he repeats.

With Kyungsoo’s gaze trained on him, Jongin feels embarrassed and shy as he sits normally on the couch with his back against the cushions. He looks down at his hand for a moment, at the dollop of lube glistening on his palm. He lets out a breath and remembers what Kyungsoo did, twisting his hand up and down the length.

The lubrication feels ten times better, Jongin finds as he grabs his cock, gasping at the wet sensation as he spreads it over the full length. Fisting it just below the head, he starts to slowly jerk his dick, lips parting as he watches the foreskin spread over the leaking crown. It feels so good, not as great as when Kyungsoo touched him, but pleasurable enough that Jongin tips his head back and groans, closing his eyes as he starts to speed up his hand. He can hear the slick sound of his fist and bites his lip, whining.

“Slower, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers in his ear, and the younger feels fingers rub at his nipple, stimulating again. Jongin’s eyes open, and he looks to his right to see Kyungsoo’s belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped. He gulps as he eyes Kyungsoo’s hand stuffed in his boxer briefs and fisting his own cock, the head and a good inch or two of the length peeking out. It's thicker and bigger than Jongin’s.

“Nn...Kyungsoo…” Jongin breathes, turning his head desperately for a kiss. Kyungsoo grants his wish, tongue slipping into his mouth again, and they share a sloppy, wet lip-lock, courtesy of a distracted Jongin, who's feeling close to the edge again.

He tries to find what feels good, fingertips rubbing the crown until he notices how his nerves jolt when he presses a place just below the head. He's panting at this point, a line of saliva from the kiss running down his chin once Kyungsoo pulls away to focus on his own pleasure.

“Jongin, _fuck_ , you look so pretty, baby.” The guttural sound of that pet name has Jongin whimpering. “Are you gonna cum with me?” Kyungsoo sounds breathless at this point, his fist working over his cock at a fast pace.

“Kyungsoo, _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongin gasps as he feels his orgasm coming. “I'm gonna…g-gonna, oh!” His back arches and his hand stops as he comes for the second time that night, dirtying his belly button and palm with a decent amount of cum as he moans loudly, unable to control himself.

He doesn't even have time to think or recover before Kyungsoo is suddenly pushing him back down to lie on the couch, sitting between Jongin’s clothed legs. Jongin watches him with lazy hooded eyes as Kyungsoo palms his cock furiously, the tip purple.

“Oh, God, Jongin, you're so beautiful, so perfect,” Kyungsoo groans, staring at the mess of Jongin’s tummy. “I want...to dirty you so much, fucking cum all over you, _shit_.” Jongin doesn't really understand what he's saying, but he looks up with watery eyes and swollen, parted lips, and Kyungsoo loses it.

He comes with a muffled groan, thick ropes of his cum landing on Jongin’s lower stomach and limp cock, mixing with the mess already there. It's definitely one of the most explosive orgasms Kyungsoo’s had in awhile. Jongin is way too sexy for his own good.

Kyungsoo catches his breath, bracing a hand on Jongin’s thigh as he tries to shake off the dizziness. He takes a look at Jongin, who still looks dazed, and supposes maybe two orgasms were a bit too much for him.

“Are you alright, Jongin?” Kyungsoo reaches to touch Jongin’s cheek.

“Mm, tired,” he mumbles back, leaning into Kyungsoo’s hand and closing his eyes. He hears his boyfriend laugh, and then the touch disappears, and Jongin opens his bleary eyes to watch Kyungsoo get up and walk over the the bar. There's the sound of a faucet being turned on and water draining before he returns, holding a small wet towel. Kyungsoo wipes his hand off and then starts to clean Jongin’s stomach and cock gently.

“You'll have to shower when we get home, but I can get this off for now,” Kyungsoo says, but Jongin can hardly keep his eyes open anymore. The last thing he remembers is the feeling of Kyungsoo pulling up his pants and telling him not to fall asleep.


	2. 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: for those having read this before, this chapter has an added smut scene! look forward to it :^)

“Ugh…”

Jongin rolls over with broken groan, his throat dry. The morning sunlight pierced his eyes as soon as he opened them, and his head throbbed nauseatingly. Blindly grabbing at the comforter, he pulls it further up until it’s covering his head and blocking the annoying light. Why does his brain feel like it’s melting?

“‘Soo,” he mumbles, cracking his eyes open enough to look at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Jongin reaches and claps his shoulder a few times until Kyungsoo stirs, bleary eyes slowly focusing on Jongin.

“Mm, good morning,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, but it only makes Jongin grumble, turning to bury his face into the pillow. He’s speaking softly, but it still makes Jongin’s head ache.

“Head hurts,” Jongin whines simply.

Kyungsoo sits up beside him and pets Jongin’s messy hair, tucking a few locks behind his ear. He laughs a little. “That’s usually what happens when you drink alcohol. You have such a low tolerance, apparently.” Standing up and getting out of the bed, Kyungsoo disappears into the bathroom for a split second and then into the kitchen before he returns to the bedroom with a glass of water and two blue pills in his hand. “If you take these pain pills and drink a lot of water, you should feel better.”

“Can you lower the blinds or something?” Jongin sits up slowly, leaning his back against the headboard. He takes the pills from Kyungsoo’s hands and swallows them down with a sip of water as he watches his doting boyfriend grab the remote from the night stand and press the button that lowers the beige shades that cover the large windows. Jongin sighs at the relief of the dark, places the glass of water on the nightstand, and slides back down to bury himself in the sheets. It’s Saturday and neither of them have work. It’s a day to relax.

He feels Kyungsoo slide back into the bed next to him, and Jongin scoots over to cuddle with him, laying his cheek on Kyungsoo’s chest. He feels so warm and sated, though his head is still pounding. The memories of last night ring in his brain, and Jongin’s cheeks turn pink from the not-so-innocent parts. He had no idea things could get so...lustful between the two of them, but he definitely doesn’t regret any part of it. In fact, he’s starting to see what he was missing out on before. It can’t be bad if it felt so good.

“I liked last night,” Jongin murmurs, opening his eyes to look up at Kyungsoo in the dark. “I was nervous at first, and I didn’t really understand what you meant, but I think I do now.” He smiles at him and reaches to entangle their fingers. Kyungsoo grins back and holds their intertwined hands to rest over his heart.

“I’m happy,” Kyungsoo says. “I was scared that you’d resent me. We can go again next weekend, if you want.”

“Well, I am kind of mad that you lied to me this whole time and didn’t tell me anything, but I can see why. I know you have your reasons for being secretive.” Jongin props himself up on his elbow, ignoring how his head spins from the movement. “Just promise me you won’t lie about anything else, okay? I want you to trust me. I love you.”

“I promise,” Kyungsoo leans up to kiss Jongin chastely. “I love you too, baby.”

Jongin blushes down to his toes, remembering when Kyungsoo had used that pet name last night. Lying back down, he utters quietly, “I like it when you call me that.” It sounds more intimate to him than just _love_ , which is the common pet name for couples.

“Do you?” Kyungsoo smiles. “Then I’ll say it more.”

Jongin hums in agreement and throws the blanket over them both, situating himself further up to bury his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. He is completely content with just lying here for the rest of the day, in his newly established lover’s embrace.

 

Jongin returns to work on Monday feeling refreshed. He neglects his vitamins as Kyungsoo _convinced_ him that he didn’t need to take them Saturday or Sunday. The customers are greeted with his dazzling smiles, the young women blush and the old men aren’t so bitter when he speaks to them. Of course, Sehun sends him an odd look when he passes him on his way to the breakroom.

However, Jongin soon figures out that there are drawbacks to not taking the vitamins.

It happens to him for the first time Tuesday afternoon. It’s one of the bank’s slowest times of the week, and Jongin usually passes time by organizing things or doing small tasks for Mr. Choi or some of the other higher-ups. But today he sits in boredom, playing an application on the touchscreen of his desk. With a glance, he can tell Sehun is playing solitaire at his desk, judging by how his brows are furrowed and his glasses are slipping down his thin nose.

He can’t help it, really - how his thoughts start to delve deep into the memories from the past Friday. His eyes space out, and his face becomes tinged pink as he thinks about Kyungsoo’s hand jerking him off, about his tongue roaming over Jongin’s stomach and licking up the semen there. They hadn’t done anything else over the weekend other than making out, but that still has Jongin feeling like the temperature in the office was turned up.

“...talking to you. Jongin! Kim Jongin!” A hand slams down on Jongin’s desk, and the young bank teller springs up, looking straight into the irritated eyes of Oh Sehun.

“Oh, sorry, I was just...spaced out,” Jongin rubs at his eyes, trying to ignore the obvious heat that is now stirring in his gut.

“Yeah, well, I was asking you if you wanted to go out and get something to eat. Mr. Choi says we can go on break since it’s dead,” Sehun raises a brow, staring at him incredulously.

“Uh…just give me a second. I have something to finish up,” Jongin replies, scooting closer to his desk to hide the tent in his trousers that he knows is there. Sehun narrows his eyes at him, glancing down at the game displayed on Jongin’s touchscreen before rolling his eyes and thankfully strolling away with a mumble of, “You have eleven minutes.”

Needless to say, when a similar situation persists the next two days, Jongin starts to take his vitamins again, but he doesn’t tell Kyungsoo or let him find out. It doesn’t help that Jongin’s left unsatiated when Kyungsoo kisses him chastely goodnight. It makes him realize how little time they really have together during the week because they both get home late or have conflicting schedules.

He doesn't know how to tell Kyungsoo that he wants more, especially when he looks so tired when he gets home from his hospital shifts. Jongin ends up rolling over in bed and waiting for himself to calm down once Kyungsoo goes to sleep. Even that isn’t enough, and on Wednesday night Jongin decides he’ll ask Kyungsoo for something, _anything_. He wants to be touched like that again.

When he gets home on Thursday, having neglected taking his LPS vitamins again, Jongin anticipates Kyungsoo coming home. He promised that he’d be coming home just an hour after Jongin, so the younger man whips up a quick dinner - one of the only dishes he can make - just so he can warm Kyungsoo up. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, no?

In the middle of stirring the pan, Jongin’s phone vibrates in his back pocket, and he pulls it out, unlocking it to see a text from Kyungsoo.

_‘I’ll be a little late tonight. Probably around 10.’_

He can’t help but frown and then pout, grumbling under his breath as he turns his attention to what he’s cooking. He can eat his portion and save the rest for Kyungsoo. With a sigh, Jongin finishes up and sits at the island with a continuous pout as he chews his food glumly. It’s not hard to guess that he’s disappointed. He was really hoping that he and Kyungsoo would have time to themselves tonight, but Kyungsoo’s job can be unpredictable at times.

After eating and packing the rest of the dinner into the fridge, Jongin sits and watches the television for a while. The New Seoul News anchors are discussing some drug lord they’re trying to track down, saying he has some sort of outside source of income and that Corporal Kim Junmyeon is leading the case, as usual. Jongin doesn’t pay much attention, feeling a little tired. There was quite the rush at the bank today, and Jongin had his hands full with customers.

He gets up from the couch, turning off the T.V. and rubbing his sore shoulder as he walks into the bedroom. His muscles feel tense from sitting in his office chair all day, and Jongin toys with the idea of taking a hot shower, afraid to take a bath and end up falling asleep. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Jongin thinks he can take a shower and get out before Kyungsoo comes home.

Turning on the lights in the bathroom, Jongin strips out of the comfortable clothes he’d changed into after coming home and taps the touch screen panel in the shower to turn it on to his preferred settings. He picks one of the rainfall settings and turns the temperature up before stepping under the stream and letting out a sigh. The hot water relaxes his muscles and rejuvenates his mind. Washing out the gel from his hair is always satisfactory, and Jongin gently massages shampoo into his mocha hair, taking note of the fact that he needs to get a haircut sometime. His hair typically falls into his eyes if he doesn’t do anything to it.

A faint sound from outside of the bathroom has Jongin stilling with his hand on the bottle of bodywash. Though the shower has see-through glass, Jongin can’t see into the bedroom from the angle of the doorway. He still had thirty minutes until ten o’clock though?

“Kyungsoo?” He calls out softly, but loud enough for anyone else in the apartment to hear. Jongin waits for a reply patiently but receives none and shrugs to himself. Maybe it came from the apartment below theirs.

Squeezing some of the orange blossom scented body wash into his palm, Jongin scrubs it into his chest and torso until it foams up and then bends down slightly to spread it down to his hips and thighs. Once he gets it onto his shoulders and arms, Jongin steps back under the shower water, and that’s when he hears the familiar creak of the shower door being opened. Turning around with his arms freezing on his chest, Jongin nearly has a heart attack until he realizes it’s just Kyungsoo - a _naked_ Kyungsoo.

“Oh my goodness, you scared me!” Jongin gasps, all the blood that drained from his face now traveling back to his skull. Kyungsoo just grins at him as he steps into the shower stall with him, the space being more than big enough for two. The younger blushes as he realizes they’re both naked in such an intimate position. Clearing his throat, Jongin turns back to the water.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kyungsoo replies, and Jongin hears him grab one of the bottles from the shelf.

“Well, you managed to,” Jongin says, scoffing lightly as he washes the rest of the soap from his body. He startles, however, when he feels Kyungsoo’s hands land gently on his shoulder blades. He can feel the soft, smooth texture of the soap on his hands. “Wh-what are you…?”

“Helping you wash your back,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Jongin’s heart thunders in his chest as Kyungsoo’s slim fingers travel along either of his shoulders, touching the joint where his neck meets his spine. He lets out a muted sigh, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo’s hands roam his body. The humid air of the shower along with the sensation has Jongin feeling heated, and he doesn’t notice how his breathing becomes soft panting.

Bracing his hands against the tiled shower wall, Jongin curves his back like a cat as Kyungsoo slowly drags his palms down his back until they reach just above the slope of his bottom. It’s so sensual, and Jongin’s been so sensitive that he can’t help getting into it so swiftly. His cock is half-hard already between his legs, and Jongin can’t help but tremble when Kyungsoo’s hands slide around to his stomach. His abs tense up at the contact.

Kyungsoo tenderly pulls him into his arms, and his lips brush Jongin’s shoulder. His hands roam up Jongin’s chest now, tracing the dips of his hardly there muscles. He pauses just before he reaches his pecs, and Jongin licks his lips as he anticipates the moment when Kyungsoo moves to rub his nipples. Eliciting a soft moan from the younger, Kyungsoo pinches the two buds while kissing his shoulder blade.

“Kyungsoo...please…” Jongin begs for something more. “I’ve been so…”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says. “You aren’t good at hiding it.” He laughs quietly.

“But--” Jongin’s reply is interrupted as Kyungsoo suddenly spins him around, pinning him against the wall before kissing him fully on the mouth. They embrace and Jongin shivers as he feels Kyungsoo’s erection brush against his own. Kyungsoo’s tongue slides into his mouth skillfully just as his hand reaches down to grasp Jongin’s cock, stroking it from base to tip. Jongin mewls, shuddering as he finally gets what he’s been craving.

“I want to try something new,” Kyungsoo whispers against his lips. “Is that okay?”

There’s more they can do? Jongin blinks but nods. If it feels as good as this or better, he’s all in.

Kyungsoo kisses him again, the water from the shower running down their faces. The feel of skin on skin is intensified with the slick effect of the water, and Jongin is lost in the sensations as Kyungsoo continues to jerk him off lazily. Pressing his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, Jongin opens his eyes and looks down at Kyungsoo’s hand moving against his cock, soft moans leaving his lips every time Kyungsoo drags his hand up. His gaze flickers to Kyungsoo’s own package, curved up towards his stomach and reddened.

“You too,” Jongin mumbles, and he reaches down to grasp Kyungsoo’s erection, noticing it has a different feel from his own and really is bigger. He hears a hitched breath as he starts to jerk him off, and Jongin noses down to kiss the column of Kyungsoo’s neck, memorizing the pattern of moles there. The breathy noises that he elicits from Kyungsoo are more than enough to tell him that he’s doing something pleasurable.

“Turn around, baby,” Kyungsoo whispers, letting go of his cock. Jongin, curious if this is the new thing, turns around and places his hands against the tiles of the wall.

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs. Is that okay?” Kyungsoo asks, grabbing something from the shower shelf again.

Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, who is squeezing a fair amount of conditioner into his hand. “You’re going to _what_?” He doesn’t understand the meaning of those words strung together, and he isn’t prepared when Kyungsoo thrusts a hand between his legs, parting them and then slathering on the slippery white conditioner on his inner thighs.

Kyungsoo presses Jongin’s legs together once he’s done. “My cock between your thighs, like this,” he replies before sliding his hand through the slick, narrow space of his thighs.

“Oh, uh, okay,” Jongin turns back to face the wall. He still doesn’t really get, but if Kyungsoo wants to do it, that’s fine.

The older man’s breathing turns uneven as he moves closer to the object of his affections. Jongin’s backside is just as breathtaking as the front of him. Swallowing thickly, he grabs his dick, leading it to Jongin’s thighs. His cock rubs against the seam, swiping some of the excess conditioner that clumped up. And then, laying a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, Kyungsoo begins to push through.

Jongin gasps, hands turning into fists on the tile as he feels Kyungsoo’s cock sliding between his thighs and skimming lightly past his balls. Kyungsoo hands move to hold his hips, and Jongin hears him groan when he pulls back and then thrusts forward, dick sliding smoothly between his thighs. It sounds slick and lewd as he continues to thrust in and out, and Jongin feels aroused, gasping with every movement and relishing in every brush of Kyungsoo’s cock against his own.

“Shit, yeah, that’s it,” Kyungsoo moans as he starts to move faster and harder, pushing Jongin further into the wall and making him brace his torso against it as Kyungsoo fucks his thighs. He sounds so primal and guttural, making Jongin’s brain turn to mush. If he was a female, he knows he’d be feeling this even more.

“ _Ah_ , uhn, um,” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo reaches around his hips to stroke him, following the rhythm of his thrusts. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, it feels so...”

Kyungsoo fingers dig into his hip as his thrusts slow down, and he groans into Jongin’s ear just as the latter feels warm cum drip between his thighs, Kyungsoo thrusting into his own mess. White flashes in Jongin’s eyes as he comes seconds after, cheek pressed against the cool tile. The shower is still pounding water down Kyungsoo’s back as he pulls away, breathing heavily, as is Jongin. His thighs drip an ivory mixture of conditioner and semen, and Jongin stares down at it for a moment, trying to come back down to Earth.

He hears his boyfriend sigh, and hands rest of Jongin’s hips again, only to drag him backwards to stand under the showerhead. “Need to wash this off,” Kyungsoo mumbles, opening the shower door momentarily to grab a gray washcloth. He then proceeds to squat down a little and wipe off the substances sticking to Jongin’s thighs.

Afterwards, they speed some peaceful quiet time with few random words here and there as they take an actual shower. Jongin enjoys running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s dark hair and massaging body wash into his stiff shoulders. It’s not sexual this time; it’s loving. Jongin finds himself grinning and pressing a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips for no reason other than he felt like doing it.

“I love you,” Jongin murmurs when they’re lying down in bed, lights off and beneath the sheets. This time, they aren’t sleeping on separate sides of the bed.

“I love you too, baby.” Kyungsoo’s fingers comb through his hair, and it feels like home.

 

Kyungsoo actually comes home a reasonable time on Friday, and he and Jongin spend the evening leisurely, sitting on the couch and watching a few movies, all PG romance, of course. The quiet between them is filled by the voices of the actors, and it’s comfortable. Both being introverts and soft-spoken, neither of them feel the need to talk about anything, simply cuddling close and commenting during certain moments of the movie.

Jongin has a lot on his mind, however, but he’s hesitant to speak up. Hugging Kyungsoo’s arm and leaning against his shoulder, he glances over at the older man, whose gaze is still fixed on the film. The topic he wants to talk about isn’t easy to approach and is embarrasing to ask. But he has to ask it before they go to the club tomorrow night, and right now is a good time as ever.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin straightens up beside him.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo turns his head to look at him. “Are you hungry? Should I start on dinner?”

“No - well, yes, but I want to ask you something first, um,” Jongin clears his throat, cheeks blooming red. “How do...how do men have sex? Can we even…” Kyungsoo had already gone through the explanation of how babies are _really_ supposed to be made (the government uses artificial insemination nowadays).

Not expecting that at all, Kyungsoo coughs out a laugh. “Yes, uh, yes, men can have sex.”

“We can? How?” Jongin blinks.

“Well, sex doesn’t have to be defined just as penetration. So technically, we’ve already had sex,” Kyungsoo says. “But if you are talking penetration wise, yes. Men have anal sex.”

“A-Anal?” Jongin’s jaw just about drops to the floor. “A-As in...the _thing_...goes in the anus?”

“Yes. Not all men do it, and not all enjoy it,” he shrugs. “It just depends on the person. It can hurt, if you’re not with the right person, and it takes more preparation than a heterosexual couple. It is completely clean, though. But we don’t have to do it, if that’s what you’re wondering about, Jongin.” Kyungsoo twines an arm around his waist and holds him close, kissing his temple.

Jongin nods quickly in response. He finds it difficult to imagine something going in _there_ at all, let alone someone else’s cock. How can that even feel good? With a smile and a sigh, he settles back down to continue watching the movie. Kyungsoo gets up a few minutes later, strolling into the kitchen to start on dinner, and Jongin sprawls across the length of the couch, cheek resting on the warm spot left behind by Kyungsoo.

He tries not to, but he keeps thinking about what Kyungsoo had said. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo wanted to do that, and if so would that guarantee that Jongin would be the one receiving? Kyungsoo surely has experience, since he knows about everything, so maybe it won’t hurt? And why would other men do it if it didn’t feel good? It had to, somehow. Perhaps it’s the sensation of being underneath another man and becoming one that makes it so satisfactory.

Jongin imagines being with Kyungsoo like that, being pressed down onto the bed. He remembers the sensation of Kyungsoo’s hands feeling him up, touching every sliver of skin, and can already see him parting Jongin’s legs. Being so intimate with his lover and accepting every part of him has Jongin growing warm and snuggling closer to the couch cushions. Maybe...maybe he should tell Kyungsoo they can try? It’s not like they have to keep going.

And so, once dinner is finished and they’re sitting at the kitchen bar and eating, Jongin blurts out his thoughts.

“I want to have sex with you.”

He hears Kyungsoo choke on his rice, having just shoved a large portion into his mouth. Kyungsoo bangs the table with his fist as he coughs and gulps down the food in his mouth. Once his fit is over, he looks over to Jongin with a flushed face. “You...really want to?”

Jongin nods, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back in comfort. “Yeah, I do. I want to try, at least. I want to try everything with you.”

“Okay, we can try,” Kyungsoo cracks a smile. “Do you want to do it tomorrow at the club?”

“Actually, can we do it here? I feel like...I’d be more comfortable,” Jongin asks, shifting in his seat nervously.

“Yes, of course, whatever you want.” Kyungsoo is actually happy about Jongin’s request. He’s never had sex in this apartment, and it feels more intimate and homey like this, like he really was saving himself for Jongin. “I’d have to go out and grab some things we need from the club tomorrow, but we can do it here. You just have to be quiet.”

“Quiet?” Jongin doesn’t think he was too loud before. He’s been trying to hold in the strange sounds.

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo smirks at him, “I’ve been known to make people beg.”

 

It’s soft and sweet when Jongin’s bare back meets the sheets of their bed. The lights are off, but there’s a small amount of light coming from the standing lamp in the corner of the bedroom. Kyungsoo’s hands press into the mattress on either side of Jongin’s body as he’s dragged into another kiss, Jongin’s hands holding his cheeks. They don’t rush it.

Gently, Kyungsoo lowers himself until he’s chest-to-chest with Jongin, and the younger slings his arms around his shoulders, hot palms resting on his shoulder blades. Kyungsoo sucks Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth, releasing it with a pop before kissing him deeply again. His tongue traces along the edge of Jongin’s reddened lips before delving inside. Jongin moans and his hands roam up to tangle in Kyungsoo’s midnight hair, gasping into the heady lip lock. Their teeth click due to Jongin’s inexperience, but it’s no problem.

When Kyungsoo pulls away, it’s with a breathy gasp. Resting his forehead against Jongin’s, lips hardly touching, they pant and struggle to catch their breath. Their hips are already grinding sensually, both of them only clothed in their underwear, and Kyungsoo intensifies the feeling for Jongin as he kisses roughly at his jaw, trailing down his neck. Jongin feels dizzy already, moaning quietly as Kyungsoo continues to grind down against him.

Jongin’s hands slide down Kyungsoo’s back, tracing the bumps of his spine until his fingers reach the band of his boxer briefs. His hands dip beneath the elastic band and push the cloth down the curve of his bottom.

“Take them off,” Jongin breathes. Kyungsoo leans back and moves off of Jongin, sitting on the bed. Jongin’s eyes rest on the outline of his boyfriend’s erection in his gray briefs, curving towards his left hip, and he licks his lips subtly as he watches him slip them off and toss them to the floor.

Kyungsoo crawls back over, eyes meeting, and he spreads Jongin’s legs, settling in-between them. “Can I take yours off?” he asks, hands resting on Jongin’s hips.

“Yeah,”

Once his forest green briefs are gone, his leaking cock rests against his stomach. Still so sensitive, even kisses can arouse Jongin near his peak. His nerves zing in his stomach as he lies fully exposed to Kyungsoo, easily noticing how Kyungsoo’s dark eyes rest on that untouched area. But he doesn’t touch, and instead he moves to hold Jongin’s left leg in the crook of his elbow, leaning down to kiss and suck at his hairless, smooth inner thigh.

Jongin keens from the surprising sensation, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to quell the noises. Kyungsoo licks and bites, the small stings pleasureable to Jongin, and he leaves red bruising marks in his wake, in a neat row. And Jongin thinks he’s going to move his mouth to his cock, but Kyungsoo simply turns his head to give Jongin’s right thigh the same treatment. It has Jongin writhing before too long, frustrated as his leaking erection isn’t getting the attention it needs. Kyungsoo glances up to see Jongin’s arms above his head, gripping the pillows there, and his chocolate eyes are begging for some sort of relief. There’s only so much teasing a virgin can take.

“Kyungsoo, _please_ ,” Jongin pleads.

Kyungsoo wonders if the younger man is even aware of how attractive he is. His heavy-lidded chestnut eyes are dizzying and draw Kyungsoo in; his mocha brown hair is mussed and hanging in his eyes, and Jongin’s lips are cherry red and puffy from being kissed, parted as he breathes deeply. Kyungsoo shouldn’t even mention how beautiful every slope and line of Jongin’s body is, every inch covered in his natural caramel skin. He’s seen Jongin naked many times, but never like this - where he can touch as he pleases.

“Hold on,” Kyungsoo withdraws from the bed, remembering that he left the things he’d brought from the club when Jongin had practically ambushed him in the entryway. Padding out of the bedroom, Kyungsoo subtly grins as he can feel eyes focused straight on his ass.

When he returns, black plastic bag in hand, Jongin is lazily stroking himself, eyes closed until he feels Kyungsoo’s weight dip the bed. He looks at the plastic bag curiously. “What’s in there?”

“It’s just lube and condoms,” Kyungsoo throws him a smirk before untying the bag and pulling out the familiar bottle of lube. Uncapping it, he squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers. Jongin stares at him, confused as to what he’s going to do.

“This is going to help stretch you down here.” Jongin flinches when he feels cold, wet fingers trace around the pucker of his hole. “I’m going to stick my fingers in there, okay? It’ll feel a little weird at first.”

“Okay,” Jongin nods, nervously shifting against the sheets to make sure he’s comfortable. Kyungsoo continues to tease before pressing the tip of his index finger into Jongin’s hole. It sinks in easily, and Kyungsoo bites back a groan at how tight Jongin feels. He knows he has to take his time with this, though, because Jongin is a virgin, and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Meanwhile, Jongin grips the pillows above his head tightly, clenching down on Kyungsoo’s finger in a instinctive reaction. It does feel strange, a sensation he can’t explain. But it doesn’t hurt. Even when Kyungsoo starts to move his finger in and out, wriggling it around to get Jongin used to it. Yet once he adds his middle finger, Jongin starts to feel the stretch and burn. He whimpers a bit when Kyungsoo scissors his fingers, and he can hear the squelch after Kyungsoo adds more lube and starts to move his fingers in a steady pace, eyes trained on Jongin. Kyungsoo looks focused as he slows down his movements, fingers pressing purposely against his walls until Jongin feels him touch something amazing. It takes the breath out of his lungs, and his cock twitches appreciatively against his stomach.

“What...what was - _uhn_ ,” Jongin moans lowly as Kyungsoo does it again, adding a third finger. It starts to feel extremely arousing, and Jongin melts with every thrust of Kyungsoo’s fingers, curling inside of him and rubbing against that spot. He can hardly stop the mewls that come from his mouth.

“It’s your prostate. Feels good, right?” Kyungsoo flashes a smile, and then his free hand moves to Jongin’s weeping dick, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his fingers and rubbing the head with his thumb. Jongin shudders, feeling close to orgasm with how Kyungsoo is constantly stimulating his prostate.

“I’m - Kyungsoo - it’s…” Jongin’s breathing picks up, and that’s when Kyungsoo lets go of his dick and pulls out his fingers. Jongin’s cock jerks, and he trembles but doesn’t orgasm.

“Do you still want to have sex?” Kyungsoo asks, moving up to press a kiss to Jongin’s lips and smooth his sweaty bangs from his face. “It’s fine if you just want to do this for tonight.”

Jongin shakes his head, breathless. “No, I want to do it, with you.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo replies happily, trying to hide his blooming smile. He reaches for the bag after wiping his fingers off on the sheets and takes out a line of condoms, ripping one off before opening one of the foil packets. He rolls the condom down his thick cock with ease, and Jongin suddenly wonders how that's going to fit inside of him.

Lubing up his cock with one hand, Kyungsoo settles on his knees and fits Jongin’s thighs on either side of his hips. “It might hurt a little at first because it’s your first time, but it'll go away.”

Biting his lip, Jongin nods and his hand moves to hold Kyungsoo’s that rests on a tan thigh, nervous but eager for what is to come. The warm tip of Kyungsoo’s erection brushes up against his hole, and Jongin tries not to tense up as he slowly starts to push inside. He holds Kyungsoo’s hand tightly and gnaws on his lips, stifling a pained groan. It hurts, but it’s nothing Jongin can’t handle. His arms move to embrace his boyfriend’s shoulders when Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him soothingly. Kyungsoo makes small shallow thrusts until Jongin opens up enough for him to slide in completely.

Kyungsoo’s breathing is deep and heavy, and he moves to rest his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck. He’s wanted this for so long that it’s hard to control himself, but he wants to be gentle and loving. Pulling away, he looks down at Jongin in pure awe. He’s panting and his thighs are trembling, but his warm brown eyes are focused on Kyungsoo passionately. Jongin offers him a breathless, crooked smile, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo’s eyes sting with the realization of how much he really loves this man.

Bending down to give him another deep kiss, Kyungsoo braces his forearms on either side of Jongin’s head and moves his hips just a bit, swallowing the mewl that follows. Jongin’s hands slide down to rest on his shoulder blades as Kyungsoo pulls out and thrusts in, slowly building a sensual rhythm. Mouth open, he can’t help the erotic sounds that escape him. The pain is dulled out as Kyungsoo thrusts and grinds into him, finding his prostate easily.

Jongin throws his head back and shudders, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s skin as his legs subconsciously spread farther to feel more. It’s so good that his mind goes blank. He can only focus on Kyungsoo’s rough groans, the wet sounds of their lovemaking, and how every touch and contact sets his nerves ablaze.

“Soo… _ugh_ , uhn, _Soo_ ,” Jongin moans.

“So good for me, Jongin, so good,” Kyungsoo pants. “You’re, mm, so b-beautiful.”

Though the moment is perfect and romantic and sensual, Jongin can’t hold himself for very long and comes untouched soon enough, his hand searching blindly and grabbing ahold of Kyungsoo’s that rests on the bed. The sensation and watching Jongin come undone beneath him is just enough for Kyungsoo to reach his peak as well, coming into the condom.

Basking in the afterglow consists of Kyungsoo glancing down at Jongin, who’s panting and lying back against the pillows with his eyes closed and his stomach dirtied. His bronze skin is aglow with a sheen of sweat and his dark brown bangs stick to his forehead. Kyungsoo presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his parted lips, and Jongin’s eyes open, staring at him in tired wonder. They both share exhausted smiles and quiet, wheezing laughs as Kyungsoo kisses him again on the temple.

“Was it good?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You have to ask?” Jongin grins, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. “I feel like I can finally say I’m yours.”

“You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

 

Jongin feels like he’s in heaven after that. Returning back to work once the weekend is up, he’s all smiles. He works hard during the day and comes home to Kyungsoo’s embrace. And on the nights where Kyungsoo is away working late shifts at the hospital, Jongin cooks dinner and leaves leftovers in the fridge for his boyfriend to reheat when he comes home in the early hours. His work ethic improves enough that his boss pulls him into his office two weeks later and compliments him, even going as far as to offer a raise if he keeps up the good work for the month.

“You two look so happy together.” Jongin’s mother looks touched when they meet her and his father for dinner later in the month. Jongin smiles bashfully, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand that rests on his thigh beneath the table.

“Ah, well, we’ve just been really in love since our anniversary,” Kyungsoo replies smoothly, glancing over at Jongin.

“Such an honest man about his feelings,” Jongin’s father smiles over the rim of his glass of water. “I knew Jongin’s mother and I did well when we chose you and your family.”

“He treats me right,” Jongin says, thinking inwardly about how they don’t even know the half of it. No one knows that Jongin’s become accustomed to feeling Kyungsoo’s hands roaming over every inch of skin most nights or how frequently they’ve left New Seoul to travel outside of the borders and visit the club. They go every weekend now, actually, and the past three times Jongin’s found himself enjoying it, not just for the private room but for the people and flashing lights.

He tries all sorts of strange drinks with alcohol in them, and the past two times Jongin’s actually been able to hold his alcohol rather than puking it all over the back of his car. He’s also come to know a few people at the club, all friends of Kyungsoo’s. They’re all wild and there to be free, and Jongin learns that not everyone at the club are elites - some are refugees who escaped from New Seoul to live in the ruins in the city. Jongin respects their decision, but he can’t imagine living on the run from the government and leaving his family and friends behind just to be free. As much as he’s realized how the government is depriving them, Jongin can’t leave the life he knows behind completely, and he knows that Kyungsoo is the same.

The only thing Jongin hasn’t really touched on or considered is drugs.

“It’s called _Cloud 9_ ,” Chanyeol grins, shaking the little clear bag in Kyungsoo’s face as they sit at the bar. “Baekhyun and I tried it a couple days ago, and _fuck_ it was so good. Sex is ten times more intense.”

“Fuck yeah,” Baekhyun seconds, leaning over the bar to peer at Jongin and Kyungsoo from behind Chanyeol, beer bottle in hand. “I know you haven’t had any real fun in a while, but you should introduce Jongin here to _everything_ , right?”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “I haven’t done any of that stuff in so long--”

“How do you use it?” Jongin interrupts, mildly interested. He’s seen others high on drugs and having the time of their life, dancing and making out amongst other things. Kyungsoo throws him a wide-eyed look, but he ignores it in favor of listening to Chanyeol’s reply.

“Crush ‘em up and snort them, up your nose. I’m sure Kyungsoo could teach you.” Chanyeol smirks, pulling another tiny bag, smaller than his thumb and containing what looked like rock salt. “Look, I’ll give you two doses for free.” He slides the two bags down. “Up to you two to decide.” Winking, he slides away from the bar and Baekhyun follows, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone.

Jongin picks up one of the small bag, feeling the bumps of the drug through the plastic. He and Kyungsoo just got to the club and neither of them have touched any alcohol yet, and Kyungsoo had told him in a random conversation that drugs and alcohol were never a good mix.

“You’re seriously considering this?” Kyungsoo looks at him in surprise.

“Just once can’t be bad,” Jongin muses. “All the other things you’ve shown me haven’t been too bad.”

His boyfriend raises a brow before puffing out a sigh and standing up from the bar. “Well, if you want to so badly, I guess we can try it for tonight.”

Kyungsoo leads him into their private room, and that’s where he shows Jongin how to grind it up into a fine powder on the bar, scraping it into a fine line before snorting up the entire dose. With watery eyes and a soon-to-be foggy brain, he helps Jongin do the same.

Jongin hardly realizes when the effects kick in, colors become so vibrant and his own voice echoes in his head. One second he’s lounging on the couch with Kyungsoo, having a conversation about something that he can’t be bothered to remember, and the next he’s stark naked on the bed, drooling into the sheets with something vibrating in his ass and Kyungsoo riding him roughly.

“Sh-Shit, _uhn_ , mm,” Kyungsoo gasps, hands on Jongin’s chest as he grinds his ass against Jongin’s hips, saliva trickling down the corner of his lips as he suddenly grins and laughs. “Feels...good.” There’s already evidence of Kyungsoo having come already dotting their stomachs, but he’s still hard.

Jongin can’t keep his head lifted, dizzy as he rests his head against the pillow, cheek turned. The sensations above and below him have a wave of pleasure like no other spear through his body. Kyungsoo starts to lift himself up and down, riding Jongin quickly and sloppily with a grin. Jongin moans loudly, hips bucking as he suddenly comes hard, thighs trembling and toes curling. His spunk dribbles down his cock and his boyfriend’s thighs as Kyungsoo doesn’t stop, and he dimly realizes he’s not wearing a condom at that point.

“Kyun’soo,” he moans, mouth feeling like it’s stuffed with cotton. He still feels so aroused, and his skin is on fire wherever Kyungsoo touches. He can hardly think straight.

Kyungsoo shudders, closing his eyes as he doesn’t stop moving. “Good boy…” He laughs and then sighs. “You came inside…” The squelch of semen and excess lube is loud as Kyungsoo rocks his hips, relishing in the feeling of Jongin inside him. “Mmm, c’mere so I can kiss you.”

Jongin’s vision spins as he pushes himself to sit up on shaking arms, the feeling of the vibrator intensifying from the movement and causing him to whine. Kyungsoo’s hands delve into his hair, dragging him in for a heated kiss. It’s obvious that Jongin’s body is reacting more strongly to the drug than Kyungsoo’s, hands trembling as he touches Kyungsoo’s waist and his hips bucking up, begging for more.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Kyungsoo asks breathily as he stops kissing him, pulling away to look at Jongin’s swollen lips and hooded eyes.

Jongin mewls. “I-Inside…”

Kyungsoo grins and pushes Jongin to lie back down against the pillows, admiring the way Jongin watches him with a debauched expression. He lifts himself up and off of Jongin’s erection, not caring about the mixture of fluids that drip down his thighs as he moves to sit between Jongin’s legs. The younger whimpers as Kyungsoo pushes his legs up to fold against his chest, the purple end of the decent-sized vibrator peeking out of Jongin’s stretched asshole, shining wetly with lube.

He brushes his fingertips against Jongin’s stretched rim before grasping the toy and pulling it out an inch or so before pushing it back in. Jongin moans wantonly, his ass clenching down on the vibrator. Kyungsoo repeats the movement, watching Jongin struggle to hold his legs to his chest and his cock drip precum lazily from the sensations. He turns the vibrations up, and Jongin sobs, body trembling as Kyungsoo thrusts the toy in as far as it will go, nudging Jongin’s prostate, watching him throw back his head against the pillows and come for at least the second time that night, dirtying himself even more.

Jongin breathes heavily as he shudders, sensitive from his multiple orgasms. His dazed eyes and mind barely pick up the feeling of Kyungsoo pulling the vibrator out of him and switching it off, but he jolts back into consciousness as Kyungsoo flips him onto his stomach with his ass up. Eager for the feeling of Kyungsoo fucking him, Jongin spreads his legs a little further on the mattress.

Kyungsoo’s hands spread his cheeks, and Jongin anticipates his cock pressing up against his rim, but instead he gasps as Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his perineum, trailing his tongue up until Jongin feels the wet muscle pressing into his hole. He moans, fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head. Out of the handful of times they’ve had sex, Kyungsoo’s never done that, and within minutes it has Jongin drooling.

“I-I’m gonna...gonna…” Jongin cries, his cock aching. He’s not even sure he can come anymore, but Kyungsoo quickly pulls away.

“Just a little bit more, baby…” Kyungsoo murmurs, running a soothing hand over Jongin’s back. Getting up onto his knees, he lathers his weeping erection in lube. “Just a little more…” Kyungsoo groans as he finally guides himself inside.

Jongin arches his back, relishing in the sensation of being full. Kyungsoo molds himself against Jongin’s back, arms around his torso, and attaches his lips to Jongin’s neck. Turning his head, Jongin parts his lips for a kiss, pushing his hips back as Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue.

“Soo…” Jongin whimpers into the kiss. He’s so painfully hard, and he wants to feel Kyungsoo move inside him.

“Impatient?” Kyungsoo laughs as he kisses at his jaw once before sitting back up. Jongin crumples back down against the pillows, turning his face to the side to breathe. He feels Kyungsoo’s hands rest on his hips, and then his boyfriend is pulling back and thrusting in quickly, knocking the breath from his lungs. Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back at all as he starts to thrust in a smooth, fast rhythm that has Jongin unable to do anything but moan.

“P-Please…” Jongin breathes, tears springing to his eyes as he already feels his orgasm approaching. His hand reaches beneath him to touch his erection, but instead Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and grabs ahold of Jongin’s wrist, pulling his arm back. He takes his other wrist as well, pulling Jongin back onto his cock with each thrust.

“Come just...just from this, Jongin,” Kyungsoo pants. From this angle, he knows he’s hitting his prostate, judging by the way Jongin is full on sobbing and biting the pillow beneath his head.

Overstimulated, it doesn’t take long for Jongin to reach his peak, stiffening beneath Kyungsoo with his mouth open in a silent scream. Kyungsoo lets go of his arms, and Jongin collapses against the bed, completely spent. But his vision spins as Kyungsoo suddenly flips him over onto his back, pulling out and entering him again. Jongin sighs, sleepy, and lies back as Kyungsoo fucks into him quickly with no rhythm due to pure need.

He kisses Jongin with fervor before Jongin feels something hot and wet spill into him, an unfamiliar feeling. Kyungsoo rides out his orgasm and then comes to a stop, wiping the sweat on his brow and panting heavily.

He collapses next to Jongin, the fog of their highs wafting away and leaving behind fatigue. Neither of them hardly get a croaked word out before they pass out.

 

“You've been so distant lately, you know?” Sehun muses as he stirs his tea lazily, small silver spoon clinking against the porcelain. “You're always away with Kyungsoo on the weekends.”

“Yeah, well,” Jongin's eyes fall to his lobster bisque, “Kyungsoo and I have just been closer lately. His anniversary gift really made me fall deeper in love with him, to be honest.”

“Oh? Was it romantic?” Sehun asks.

“Mhm,” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to say as it wasn't exactly romantic but saying anything else would prompt Sehun to ask more questions. Sliding his hand around to touch his neck, Jongin smiles. “It's amazing how you can spend eleven months with someone and still not know them completely.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “You're so chee - Hey, what's that?” Wide-eyed, he points to Jongin’s throat.

“What’s what?” Jongin lowers his hand, confused.

“That mark on your neck,” Sehun clarifies, furrowing his brows. “Did you get bitten by a bug or something?”

Picking up his phone, Jongin opens the front-facing camera and low and behold there is a reddened mark peeking out of his collar. His cheeks flush as he realizes it must have come from last weekend at the club. The _Cloud 9_ drug made them more careless than usual. “Uh, I-I didn’t even notice. I guess it is a bug bite,” Jongin chuckles, trying to hide the nervousness bubbling in his stomach. He glances up to see Sehun hardly paying any attention anyways, eyes focused on the phone in his hands.

“Try bug spray or something when you and Kyungsoo are out on another fancy rooftop date.” Sehun mumbles. Once he’s done doing whatever he was doing - presumably texting - he sighs and places his phone down. “Anyways, we have more pressing matters to talk about. Guess who I’m dating?”

“You’re dating?” Jongin blinks, suddenly realizing how little he’s really been talking to Sehun lately. “Who?”

A prideful smirk graces Sehun’s thin lips. “Corporal Kim Junmyeon. I finally outdid you in something. My boyfriend is wealthier than yours!” His eyes curve into crescents from the joy.

“Corporal Junmyeon?” Exactly the last person Jongin ever expected. “How did you...when did this happen?”

“Well,” Sehun leans on the table like an enamoured teenage girl, “he approached me after work last Friday. I went out to a restaurant with Minseok, and Junmyeon was there. He said he’d been wanting to find out more about me after seeing me when he visited the bank. He asked me all sorts of things, and he really has a way with words. We talked all night, and I’ve been on two dates with him since.”

“I...wow.” Jongin is nearly speechless. Landing a date - or multiple dates - with a government official is pretty lucky, but with Corporal Junmyeon it’s like hitting the jackpot. Jongin can only imagine how spoiled Sehun already is. He knew Sehun had never worn such a shiny watch before. “Well, I’m happy that you finally found someone, Sehun.”

“Me too,” Sehun shows one of his rare smiles. “We should go on a double date sometime.”

“Oh, sure,” Jongin nods, not even thinking about how he and Kyungsoo are technically criminals. “I’ll ask Kyungsoo about it.”

 

He should’ve expected it. Honestly. They both should have known that it couldn’t be this easy. They couldn’t just turn their backs to the government and pretend that the government wasn’t able to stand on its tiptoes and peer over their shoulders. Kyungsoo said it was safe, that no one would find out because it was outside of the borders. They were only two of the five million people living in New Seoul and could slip out of the eye of the government so easily, Kyungsoo had reassured him during times Jongin felt a little insecure. If push came to shove, Kyungsoo could use money to get them out of the situation.

For once, Kyungsoo was wrong.

It happens when they least expect it. Three months after their anniversary night, Jongin and Kyungsoo are sitting at the bar in the club, enjoying drinks that have become a constant as of late. Yixing, the bartender, is actively telling them about one of Kris’s rare drunk antics. Jongin can hardly even imagine the tall bouncer acting like a foolish drunk, but it’s true, confirmed by the scowl on Kris’s face as he stands beside the bar. Chanyeol, laughing his ass off, slaps his hand on the bar and opens his mouth to throw in his comment, but he’s interrupted by a sudden banter coming from the front of the club. Kyungsoo and Kris instantly perk up. Jongin stands up to see what the commotion is, and his heart turns to ice.

Jongin can see the heavily guarded police men pouring into the club from the busted open, rusty door. One man, clearly the deputy or something lifts his wrist ID, the hologram displaying his badge.

“New Seoul Police! All of you are under arrest for illegal acts of debauchery including--” He’s interrupted as the club goes into instant chaos. The loud, thumping bass of the music disappears and people start to run in all directions. Kris, Yixing, and Chanyeol all disappear, and Jongin can hardly keep up as suddenly Kyungsoo is grabbing his wrist and dragging his frozen figure away from the bar and into the mass of swarming people. There aren’t many exits to the club, and the policemen are quickly figuring that out.

Jongin nearly goes deaf at the sound of the gunshots. He wants to glance back, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him.

“There’s an exit through the back,” Kyungsoo calmly murmurs to him, trying to keep his pale-faced boyfriend relaxed. “No one else knows about it but the staff.”

“Th-Then how do you…” Jongin’s voice is caught in his throat as Kyungsoo kicks open the double doors in the back. A bullet hits the wall beside them, and that gets Jongin’s legs moving as they head down the hallway, past their private bedroom and to the last door on the left, Kyungsoo gripping Jongin’s forearm tightly as he uses his other hand to unlock the old door quickly. Kyungsoo turns for a moment as he ushers Jongin out the door, catching a glance of the police officers pouring into the corridor, and he hurries after Jongin when one of the officers raise their gun.

The door is like the front entrance, leading out to stairs and up to the car park where most cars are speeding away into the distance. There are officers outside as well, judging by the police cars and sounds of gunshots. The government says love is what binds them, but here they are - killing people who only wanted a taste of freedom.

Jongin and Kyungsoo manage to run past the commotion, bullets following their feet. Kyungsoo had parked close to the back, so they are in the safety of their car in no time. Jongin barely has time to click his seatbelt in before Kyungsoo is peeling away, having taken his expensive luxury car tonight. They speed away from the scene with their breaths held.

“Fuck, if they have the borders blocked…” Kyungsoo curses under his breath, eyes focused on the road and brows pressed together intensely. It’s obvious that he’s just as worried as Jongin is, judging by how he’s driving like mad, speedometer hovering towards a ridiculously high number.

Jongin stays silent and wide-eyed, staring at his lap and unable to think. Will they be okay? He doesn’t have the guts to even ask Kyungsoo that right now. Glancing at Kyungsoo’s hands on the wheel, he wants to hold one of them to reassure and be assured that they’ll be okay no matter what. But instead he keeps his hands together in his lap, praying.

Kyungsoo slows down once they reach their usual border gate. However, Ryeowook isn’t standing there - in fact, the entire station is empty - and the gate is wide open. Jongin glances around in questioning, but Kyungsoo just thanks their odd chances and drives calmly into the city, like any normal citizen.

“There must have been an insider or something,” Kyungsoo rambles in grumbles as he pulls into the garage for their apartment complex. “There’s no way we could have been found out unless someone told the police about it.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin starts once they’re parked and unbuckling, his lips trembling. “I-I’m…”

“It’s alright, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, his voice gentle now as he turns to face his younger boyfriend. He gathers Jongin’s hands in his. “All we have to do is lay low for a bit. Act normal, go to work, and come home as usual. There was no one driving behind us, and we weren’t followed. I doubt they even saw our faces. But...if something does happen, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

“N-No, together,” Jongin’s hand squeezes Kyungsoo. “We go together. Wherever.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him and raises his other hand to caress Jongin’s cheek. “Okay, baby,” he kisses Jongin chastely. “But don’t worry too much about it. Let’s just get some rest.”

Exiting the car, the two make their way into the elevator and up to the 35th floor. Jongin tries not to cling to his boyfriend as PDA isn’t a thing in New Seoul, but his stomach is still fluttering with nerves. Kyungsoo calmed him down considerably, but Jongin doesn’t like being unsure of the future. He is relieved, however, when they’re standing in front of the apartment door.

“Huh,” Kyungsoo looks puzzled after he lifts his wrist ID to the lock. “The door’s unlocked.”

“Did you forget to lock it when we left?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo opens the door.

“I guess so. It must have slipped my--” Kyungsoo stops in the entryway, and Jongin nearly runs into him. Confused as to why Kyungsoo has stopped and gone silent, Jongin peers over his shoulder, and his heart stops instantly.

“You got here quick, didn’t you?” Corporal Kim Junmyeon smiles as if he’s speaking politely to a colleague. He’s sitting in one of the white plush chairs, facing them with legs crossed, and four officers stand behind him, stone-faced. “I expected to have to wait longer.”

Kyungsoo backs up, splaying an arm out to keep Jongin behind him. “State your business, Corporal.”

Junmyeon raises a brow but stands up and motions to the men. They immediately walk forward, large and intimidating, and grab Kyungsoo by the shoulders, wrenching him from Jongin’s grasp and pinning his arms behind him. When one of the officers produces handcuffs, Jongin finally moves.

“No!” Trying to move towards his boyfriend, Jongin is held back by one of the officers, and he tries to wriggle out of the hold but it’s no use. “You can’t take him!”

The sound of the handcuffs clicking in place brings tears to his eyes, and Jongin waits for his turn as well but the officer only subdues him. Why aren’t they handcuffing him as well? He’s just as much at fault as Kyungsoo is.

“Do Kyungsoo, you are under arrest for the ownership of an illegal establishment outside of New Seoul, tempting its citizens, selling alcohol, and _dare I forget_ , siphoning money into the illegal drug ring,” Junmyeon states.

Kyungsoo owned the club? And he was the mysterious man from all the news stories giving money to the drug lord? Jongin stares wide-eyed at his boyfriend, who has his head hung. Not only can he not believe Kyungsoo withheld this from him, but the fact that it makes complete sense and Jongin was just too stupid to see it. The private room, Kyungsoo knowing everyone at the club, him knowing of the back entrance - everything. And it also occurs to Jongin suddenly as he meets eyes with Junmyeon that the man was watching them the whole time. From that day in the bank to getting a date with Sehun. It was all a ploy to read Jongin and get to Kyungsoo somehow.

“And I do know that you have gotten involved in certain affairs with Mr. Do, Mr. Kim,” Junmyeon says to Jongin. “But rest assured, I won’t convict you of anything. I believe Mr. Do just happened to corrupt the innocent.”

“No,” Jongin struggles against his restraints again, “that’s not true! I was--”

“ _Jongin_ , stop.” Kyungsoo’s voice is quiet, but the way his eyes flicker over to Jongin, pleading, makes the younger man go silent. But Jongin wants to scream at him, ask him why he’s just _letting_ this happen without a fight. Kyungsoo promised that they’d stay together, but now he’s asking Jongin to just stand aside and let him go. It isn’t fair.

“Well, I believe that settles it. Say hi to Sehun for me, will you, Mr. Kim?” Junmyeon smiles and motions for the officers to move out with Kyungsoo in their clutches. But Jongin isn’t done. As soon as the man holding him lets go, Jongin dashes towards the door where the men are leading Kyungsoo out and grabs at one of them.

“Let him go! You can’t do this!” Jongin claws at their arms relentlessly, trying to get to his boyfriend only to be knocked away easily. Junmyeon shoots him a glare, and then suddenly the same officer restraining him before grabs ahold of him.

“Teach him a lesson. It seems he doesn’t know how to give up,” Jongin hears just before a knee collides with his stomach.


	3. 3/3

The boot on his foot drags across the carpet of the bank as he walks inside. He doesn’t have to look up to notice the stares, the accusing eyes, the looks that say _I know what you did, and you should be ashamed_. Jongin walks straight past Sehun’s desk without saying a word. For once in his life, he sends no one a smile. It would hurt to try anyways, with his split lip, his black eye, and the large bruise marring his cheek. Junmyeon wanted to make sure he would stay quiet, and he got what he wanted.

It’s been only two days, and Jongin had to miss one day of work to visit the hospital since it was obvious that his ankle was twisted. He couldn’t exactly say what had happened when the doctor asked, so he lied and said it was a bad fall down a few stairs. The doctor didn’t look convinced.

And on the news this morning, Corporal Junmyeon came out with the statement from the police that they had caught the man responsible for assisting the drug lord and running an illegal club, and Kyungsoo’s face was displayed on the television for all to see. With that knowledge, it’s not hard for people to look down on Jongin now and guess exactly where his injuries came from. _It’s what he gets for challenging the government_ is the general thought of the public.

Jongin drags himself through the next two weeks painfully. He doesn’t eat well, doesn’t sleep well. His parents don’t answer the phone when he calls, and Sehun only glares at him when he tries to approach. His only solace is lying on the couch in the empty apartment and watching the news in hopes of seeing Kyungsoo. He just wishes he could do something, but he has no idea what the government are planning to do to Kyungsoo, or if he’ll ever know. Sometimes people just disappear from the public eye once the government takes them.

Some nights Jongin lies in bed and stares at the empty pillow where Kyungsoo used to lie beside him, and sometimes he buries his face in the pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo that still lingers there. When he can’t sleep, he curls up and cries. He cries because he’s too weak to do anything. Jongin has to accept that Kyungsoo is gone, but he _can’t_. It’s not fair that they took him just like that.

He also spends some time just thinking, thinking about how Kyungsoo lied to him even though he promised no more lies. Jongin’s hurt that Kyungsoo didn’t trust him, but he supposes that maybe Kyungsoo didn’t know how to tell him, especially about the drug money. Either way, he can’t spend time being angry at a man who’s locked up. Jongin just hopes Kyungsoo isn’t suffering.

His savior comes in the form of a sudden breaking news two weeks after Kyungsoo’s incarceration. It’s four in the afternoon, and Jongin is passing time in the form of lying on the couch and reading one of Kyungsoo’s books. He’s reading about cell therapy when he hears the name _Do Kyungsoo_ emanate from the television. Jongin instantly tosses the boring book to the side and sits up to watch the news anchors.

 _“We’ve just learned from an official statement from Corporal Kim Junmyeon that Do Kyungsoo has been issued a death sentence. They will have him in holding for a week at the New Seoul Prison before sentencing him officially. Do Kyungsoo was…”_ The woman goes on to talk about what he was convicted of, but Jongin can only focus on the fact that he now knows _where_ Kyungsoo is, and he only has a _week_ to do something about it.

But what to do?

Head in his hands, Jongin tries to think of some way to get to Kyungsoo, but he knows there’s no way he could sneak into a high-security prison and rescue Kyungsoo without any problem. Jongin has never even done anything remotely risky in his life, and he was completely useless in trying to stop Kyungsoo from being taken away. What’s the point of trying if he knows he won’t get within several kilometers of Kyungsoo before being taken into custody?

And then it occurs to him, and Jongin springs up from the couch. The boot on his leg is finally gone, so he’s able to rush through the hallway and to Kyungsoo’s old study. He flips on the lights and moves to sit in the leather chair at the desk. It’s covered in a myriad of papers and documents, things for the hospital, and Jongin searches through them all hurriedly, looking for something specific - some information that will lead him to finding someone who can help him.

When his search turns up empty, Jongin starts opening the drawers of the desk, only finding useless items like more books, pens, random notes, documents. He continues to the rest until he reaches the last larger drawer on the left. Tugging on the handle, he finds that it’s locked.

“Key, key, where’s the key…” Jongin mumbles to himself as he looks back through the previous places he searched before impatiently giving up and grabbing a letter opener. He stabs it into the keyhole and wrenches the blade back and forth, jerking on the handle of the drawer simultaneously.

It busts open eventually, a bit of the wood chipping, and the first thing that greets Jongin’s eyes is a black case. Furrowing his brows, he takes it out and places it on desk in front of him. He unclips the locks and opens it only to startle at the sight of a small silver pistol and extra rounds. Kyungsoo has a gun?

Jongin turns his focus back to the drawer and sifts through more documents, finding that this is indeed where Kyungsoo hid all of the secret transactions and trades for his club and for the money passed back and forth between him and the drug lord. Some of the values of money are so shocking that Jongin can’t even believe how Kyungsoo managed to hide this. It makes Jongin wonder how much that _Cloud 9_ drug was really worth.

He doesn’t find what he is really looking for until he reaches the bottom of the drawer and finds an extremely old phone - the type that flips open with buttons. Jongin’s only seen one like this in movies. It has to be what Kyungsoo used to stay in contact with people from the other side, and it’s what Jongin needs. Flipping the phone open, the small screen illuminates and comes up with the home screen that’s simply a default wallpaper. Jongin almost goes to tap the screen before he realizes he has to press the buttons with this old model. It takes him a bit to figure out, but eventually he gets to the contacts page.

There are only three contacts: BBH, KHN, and WYF. Jongin stares at them, not knowing how to decode who these people are. It’s obviously initials, but Jongin didn’t know anyone’s full names from the club. With the first one selected, his thumb hovers over the call button. It could be Baekhyun? BH? Jongin just hopes that his last name starts with B too.

He presses the button and holds the phone to his ear, hearing it start to dial. It takes a while, and Jongin starts to think that maybe Baekhyun might not have made it out of the club okay until there’s a click and static.

 _“Boss? Kyungsoo?!”_ Baekhyun’s voice rings through at a rather loud, desperate volume.

“N-No, it’s me. It’s Jongin,” he replies, relieved that it really is Baekhyun.

 _“Jongin? Shit, I got my hopes up for nothing. I thought that maybe he busted his ass out of prison somehow,”_ Baekhyun laughs dryly.

“You heard?”

 _“Yeah, we might not have television around these parts, but Chanyeol told me the news. I can’t believe that fucker Junmyeon got to him so quickly.”_ Baekhyun lives in the slums of New Seoul, the outer parts that are filled with those who couldn’t afford to live outside the walls or in the inner city.

“Did everyone make it out okay?”

_“We’re all in one piece, at least. Luhan got shot in the shoulder, and Yixing got clipped in the thigh. We can’t show our faces though, so we’re in hiding. Chanyeol nearly got caught like Kyungsoo did, so he’s hiding out from the elites. Junmyeon’s got a target on his head too. What about you? I’m guessing Junmyeon didn’t take you in.”_

“I’m…” Jongin doesn’t know how to reply to that. “I’m alive and breathing.”

Baekhyun snickers bitterly. _“Aren’t we all? Either way, I think I know why you called me. Prison break out, huh?”_ Jongin can almost hear him grin.

“I - yeah. You’ll help?” Jongin gulps nervously. “I-I’ve never done anything like this, an-and I need help. I don’t...I can’t leave Kyungsoo to _die_.”

 _“They’re going to kill him?”_ Baekhyun gasps. Apparently, he hadn’t heard the breaking news.

“They sentenced him to death. We have a week until then.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Baekhyun lets out a ragged breath as he curses. _“Give me a second, Jongin.”_ There’s a sound of the phone being put down, and Baekhyun shouting Kris’s name from a distance. Jongin waits patiently, trying to listen in on what’s going on but only hearing muffled voices. He only waits for a total of three minutes before the phone is picked up again.

It’s Kris’s deep, accented voice. _“Jongin, I’m going to text you an address. I want you to meet us there on Tuesday at six o’clock on the dot. Bring whatever you need. We’re getting Kyungsoo back.”_

 

On Tuesday evening, Jongin is scrambling to grab things he needs. His boss was nagging him and almost made Jongin stay later than he’s supposed to on Tuesdays. Mr. Choi has been glaring down at him since the news came out, and Jongin can guess easily that he doesn’t want Jongin as an employee anymore, but he can’t fire him without good reason. It doesn’t matter though. Jongin doubts he’ll ever be able to come back to this apartment or his job ever again after what he’s about to get himself into. He’ll miss his family and friends, but he’d give that up to save Kyungsoo’s life in a heartbeat.

He grabs his old school bag and stuffs some clothes inside and some hygiene products. He leaves his phone behind, knowing they could track him with it, and his wrist ID, having disabled it after a text from Kris on how to. Jongin’s last stop is Kyungsoo’s old study where he takes the old flip phone and it’s charger. He turns to exit the room but pauses as he passes the opened black case that displays the silver pistol. Jongin hesitates only momentarily before picking that up as well and placing it gingerly in the bag, zipping it up afterwards.

Jongin rushes out of the apartment after that, leaving behind his old life.

When he pulls up to the address in Kyungsoo’s old car, he’s both surprised and unsurprised that the location is an old warehouse in the middle of a rundown street. Jongin doesn’t spot anyone other than a man in ragged clothing smoking on the street corner. He looks oddly out of place here, still dressed in his suit that he wears to the bank regularly. He didn’t have time to change.

Jongin walks up to the rusted doors of the warehouse cautiously, looking around as if there could be someone watching. He thinks about just walking inside but decides it’s best to knock first and does just that. Not a moment later, the door cracks open, an eye appearing momentarily. Once the person recognizes him, the door is opened, revealing Chanyeol.

“What happened to you?” is the first thing out of his mouth as he ushers Jongin inside. Jongin isn’t shocked there. His black eye is still healing, and he doubts he looks his best due to the sleepless nights.

The warehouse is furnished nicely much like a large apartment. It’s nothing near the richness of Kyungsoo’s apartment, but it’s still better than what Jongin expected. There’s even a loft, though Jongin can’t see what’s up there. Seated on a U-shaped black couch are some of the men from the club - all of them friends of Kyungsoo’s that Jongin’s met at least once before.

“Fucking Junmyeon,” Baekhyun answers Chanyeol’s question for him once Jongin approaches.

“He always likes to push things too far,” Yixing sighs, curled up in the corner of the couch, a soft pink blanket covering him.

“I’m fine. It’s mostly healed,” Jongin replies, taking a seat shyly on one end of the couch, next to Baekhyun. He’s never been around these guys on his own and usually Kyungsoo did most of the talking. It’s not that he fears them; it’s just a little awkward.

“Alright, let’s get down to business,” Kris announces, walking over to the couch from where he was messing with something in the back of the warehouse. He takes a seat between Luhan and Chanyeol, clearly the organizer of this whole affair. “We all owe Kyungsoo a lot and consider him a great friend. We can’t just leave him to die, and Jongin asked for our help. Kyungsoo would want us to help him.”

“Hurry up, old man, we don’t have time to be all sentimental,” Chanyeol grumbles from beside him, earning a fierce glare from Kris himself.

“Anyways, I think that we can make this happen if we all work together. Yixing, you’ve been to the prison before, you know the map of the place inside and out. And Luhan can hack the technology used at the prison if we can get access to the controls. The rest of us will split up to divert attention from where Kyungsoo’s being held.” Kris spreads out drawn map across the table in front of the couch, and the others lean closer to peer at it.

“It’s drawn roughly, but this is what the prison looks like, from what I remember,” Yixing says, taking the reigns of the conversation. “It’s three floors, but I’m sure Kyungsoo will be on the third floor. That’s where most of the death row people are held.”

“That just makes it more difficult because we have to get through the bottom two floors,” Zitao muses.

“That’s why we’re going to go in from the roof,” Yixing replies. “If we can hack security and turn off all the cameras, we’ll be able to crawl through the ventilation system and drop down to the third floor. We’ll have to be discreet. There’s a good chance that a guard could sound the alarms or call for backup. Luckily, the third floor is usually sparse aside from a few guards. There’s rarely more than one man on death row.”

“I can disable the elevators,” Jongdae raises his hand, and Jongin briefly remembers him mentioning his job as a mechanic. “If Zitao can watch the stairs, we should be able to block off any threats.”

As they begin to map out the entire plan, Jongin listens closely, not wanting to miss anything. He doesn’t want to be dead weight or a burden to these men who are used to roughing it up and toughing things out. He’ll have to be strong, and he can’t back down like the night they took Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, I want you here. You’ll be with me and Chanyeol, sneaking in from the roof and trying to get direct contact with Kyungsoo. You’ll be the safest with us,” Kris informs him, and Jongin nods quickly.

“I won’t burden you,” he says with confidence, and Kris crooks a smile.

“That’s good to hear.”

 

They head out on Thursday evening. Not too close to the date of Kyungsoo’s sentence but not too far from it to be suspected. But they don’t all leave at once. Luhan, Baekhyun, and Yixing all head to the prison first, carrying an old-fashioned walkie-talkie with them to communicate with the rest of the group. Old connections are what get them inside, disguised as prison guards themselves.

The rest of the group sits silently waiting for some sort of contact, a signal saying that they’ve hacked the system. The three men’s safety isn’t assured, obviously, and Jongin prays that it goes alright. The last thing he wants is for all of this to be in vain when they haven’t even started. Twenty minutes later, there’s static, and Chanyeol jumps to grab the walkie-talkie as the rest of them group up with keen ears. More static comes, silence, and then - Yixing’s voice.

_“We’ve got control. Head on out.”_

Jongin and the others spring up from the couch, Kris leading them out of the warehouse and towards a white van. They all jump in, already dressed in all black from head to toe as to not be seen on top of the prison roof. The journey to the prison is tense and quiet, all five of them focused and thinking. Jongin looks out the tinted windows as he remembers that this is the only chance he’ll ever get. If they slip up, it’s the end. He bites back the emotion and the sting in his eyes as he thinks about seeing Kyungsoo again, holding him in his arms again. Back then, Jongin took all of those touches for granted. But if they make it out alive, he’ll savor every one of them.

When they’re a block away, Jongdae, who’s sitting in the passenger seat, lifts the walkie-talkie to his mouth. “Yixing, do you have eyes on the surroundings? How should we tackle the roof?”

It’s only a second before a reply comes. _“There’s an opening. Only three guards in the tower on the left side. Their fences aren’t defended as they rely on the cameras, so you can climb up the fences. Someone has to make a distraction, however.”_

“I guess that’s me,” Chanyeol replies, pulling the van into a parallel parking space on the block. He shuts off the engine and looks to the others. “I have an idea. You all get out here and head out to where Yixing is talking about. I’ll create a distraction with the van.”

Kris agrees with a nod. “Stay safe.”

Jongin follows Kris, Jongdae, and Zitao out into the street. They get funny looks from passersby, but nothing negative as they walk through the alleyways until they hit the patch of woods that cover the prison from view. They stop in the woods just before where it meets the tall wire gate. Jongin hopes he still has the strength from all those years of playing sports in his school days.

“Where the fuck is Chanyeol?” Jongdae curses, eyes wandering down to where the prison tower is and still seeing no van.

And not a second later, there is a screech of tires before a familiar-looking white van slams into one of the fence poles. Jongin’s jaw drops. It wasn’t a terribly violent collision, but it’s enough that the wandering spotlight searching the ground pauses and spins over to focus on Chanyeol’s “wreck.”

When one of guards calls out to Chanyeol, who is exiting the van, that’s when Kris silently signals for them to head over the fence. Jongin approaches it head on, following Zitao’s lead and getting a running start before jumping up and grabbing onto the wire fence with his hands before hooking the tips of his boots into the diamond-shaped holes. The wires shudder and jostle with all of their movements, but soon enough they all climb up and jump down, except for Jongin, who has to be caught by Kris due to his weak ankle.

They break out into a sprint to cross the large grounds, heading towards the ladder in the distance that leads to the roof of the prison. Glancing around them, Jongin sees the security cameras following their movements but knows who’s really behind the controls.

“Everyone up the ladder,” Kris motions Jongdae and Zitao first, and Jongin follows after them with Kris behind him.

Once they make it up to the rooftop, wind tossing their hair this way and that, Yixing speaks up again. _“Do you see the vent opening to Zitao’s left? That’s the one you need to drop down into. Once you’re inside the vents, crawl to the right, and Jongin, I want you to drop down into the...fourth vent. The rest of you need to drop out of the first vent you see. I’ll give you further directions once Luhan can crack the code to unlock Kyungsoo’s cell.”_

“Alright,” Jongdae replies before stuffing the walkie-talkie into his pants, and Zitao heads over to the vent grate Yixing had talked about. He easily lifts the heavy metal grate out of its holder, leaving a square hole big enough for them to slide into.

“Why am I going into a different vent?” Jongin asks Kris as Jongdae is dropping down into the vent system in front of him.

“You’re going to stay out of the danger, so the safest place for you is Kyungsoo’s cell before they unlock it,” Kris smiles before disappearing into the vents. Jongin follows after him with trembling hands, both excited and nervous. He can see Kyungsoo. It doesn’t matter if things go sideways because he’ll get to see Kyungsoo.

The vents aren’t very spacious, but Jongin manages to crawl through, already hearing the commotion in the hallways as the others have dropped down to silence all the guards and disable the elevators. Jongin starts to sweat in the hot vents, but he wipes his forehead as he counts up slowly to the fourth vent, trying to make as little noise as possible, which is nearly impossible with how he’s a human being crawling through a metal box.

He stops before the fourth vent silently, trepidation speeding up his heartbeat. Bending down further, he tries to see through the grate, but all he can see is a white tile floor. Biting his lip, his hands move to push at the grate, hearing the screech of metal against metal before it pops out and clatters noisily on the tiled floor, spreading dust. Jongin wastes no time in swinging his legs over the hole and jumping down.

His ankle aches from the impact, and Jongin winces. Straightening up from where he steadied his fall with his hands, he looks up, and his eyes meet the startled form of Kyungsoo. His boyfriend is dressed in the white jumpsuits of the prisoners, and he stands in front of the door to his cell, probably trying to figure out what was going on outside in the hallway before Jongin popped in.

Jongin feels his lips quirk up into a smile for what feels like the first time in a while. “I came for you.”

Kyungsoo looks at him like he can’t believe Jongin is really there in front of him. Two weeks felt like an eternity to him too. Walking forward, Kyungsoo hesitates before his boyfriend, eyes watery and expression controlled, but that’s only momentarily as seconds later he pulls Jongin into an embrace, letting out something akin to a sob and a happy sigh. “You came for me,” he murmurs as Jongin’s arms wind around him and hug him close.

Jongin holds him tight, relishing in knowing that Kyungsoo is safe. Kyungsoo is in his arms, and he’s unharmed. Burying his face in Kyungsoo’s black hair, Jongin closes his eyes. “Kyungsoo,” he rasps out, feeling tears come to the surface. “I missed you, so much.”

“I missed you too.”

Jongin pulls away with a laugh of relief, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands, and Kyungsoo looks up at him with a soft, fond smile, reaching up to wipe Jongin’s tears from his cheeks for him. “How did you even get in here?” Kyungsoo asks. “The security--”

He’s interrupted by the screech of the heavy door to his cell being pulled open, the intricate locks disabled, and Kris appearing in the doorway. “Come on,” he motions them to step out into the hallway. “We don’t have much time until we get noticed. Oh, and hey, Kyungsoo.” Kris grins.

“Now, I understand,” Kyungsoo murmurs to Jongin as they exit the cell. The guards protecting the cells are all lying on the floor, unconscious. It’s all going according to plan.

Zitao and Jongdae appear moments later, stating that the elevators are shut off and the coast is clear on the staircases, and Kris nods at them before lifting the walkie-talkie to his mouth. “Yixing, we have Kyungsoo. How’s Chanyeol? Can we head out?”

 _“Chanyeol made it out fine. The guards let him go on the account of him just being reckless. I can’t see, but my guess is that he’s waiting in the same place you four left the van,”_ Yixing replies. _“We’ll be cleaning up and leaving here soon. The security guards’ phones have been ringing on end. I think they’re starting to notice something’s up. Luhan’s setting up a bomb to go off on the grounds. That should be enough for you to sneak back the way you came.”_

“Got it. Stay safe, okay? We’ll meet you back at the warehouse.”

_“Mm, good luck, everyone.”_

“Let’s go,” Kris states as he hands the walkie-talkie to Jongdae to pocket. “Zitao and I will climb up the vent first, and we’ll help everyone else up.”

They all nod and walk quickly over to the opened vent that the three had jumped out of before. Using his height, Kris is able to jump and grab onto the edge and lift himself up into the small space. They all wait anxiously as Zitao follows him up, and then Kris motions for Jongdae to move and lends him an arm to drag him up. Jongdae slips a bit and nearly falls back down to the floor, and Kris uses his other arm to help him.

And then the elevator dings, announcing someone’s arrival, and they all freeze, blood going cold.

“I thought you disabled them!” Zitao is the first to shout as they’re yanking Jongdae up.

“So did I! I did everything right!”

“Shut up and fucking hurry!” Kris yells at the both of him. Jongdae is soon pulled up into the vent successfully, and Kris reaches for Jongin. “C’mon, Jongin, you next--”

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Junmyeon’s cold voice rings through Jongin’s ears, shocking him to the core, and Jongin turns around to see the older man with an arm around Kyungsoo’s neck, tugging him close with a gun pressed to his temple. “Move one muscle, and I deliver Mr. Do’s sentence early.”

Jongin’s heart thunders in his chest, but he glares at Junmyeon will all his might. “Let him go. Let Kyungsoo go.”

“We’ve already had this conversation, Mr. Kim. Don’t you remember how well it went before? I can see you still bear the bruises.” Junmyeon keeps Kyungsoo in his hold effortlessly as the latter struggles.

Jongin feels the weight in his coat pocket, feel his fingers aching to touch it. It’s his only savior here. He has no choice, he tells himself. It’s Junmyeon or Kyungsoo. He’s scared, but he has to try.

“This time,” Jongin whips out the pistol in his pocket, cocking it and holding it up shakily. “I-I won’t let you take him.” His aim isn’t steady at all, and he’s visibly sweating, but Jongin is determined.

Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide at the sight of his own gun, yet Junmyeon seems unaffected. “You’ve never used a gun in your life, and you expect to threaten me? I bet you can’t even _pull the trigger_.”

Jongin shakes in fear, of both what he holds in his hand and what the outcome would be if he lowers it. He locks gazes with Kyungsoo, and of course, what lies in those dark eyes is acceptance. He’s telling Jongin to give up, just like before. But he won’t let Kyungsoo go this time. He promised himself.

“Enough of playing hero. Put the gun down, Mr. Kim,” Junmyeon says, but it sounds like warbled garbage in Jongin’s pounding head.

“ ** _No_** ,” Jongin says again.

He pulls the trigger.

 

The feeling of gentle hands combing through his hair is what nudges Jongin awake. He feels warm and cozy under the protection of cotton blankets and strong arms. Lips skim lightly over the nape of his neck, and Jongin can’t stop the sleepy grin from appearing on his lips as he laughs. Turning in Kyungsoo’s arms, he cracks open his eyes to the invading sunlight streaming in from their cabin windows.

“You said not to jostle my shoulder around a lot,” Jongin mumbles in a tired, hoarse voice, looking up at a wide-awake Kyungsoo.

“You heard me yesterday. It’s nearly healed,” Kyungsoo replies with a smile, stroking a finger over the bandages that still cover that area of Jongin’s body. The bullet wound is a nasty reminder of what could have happened if Kyungsoo hadn’t pushed Junmyeon away at the last second, if he didn’t miss when he aimed for Jongin’s heart and vitals.

But luckily, it had been Junmyeon who was left bleeding out on the white floor, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Jongin had been in pure shock afterwards, hands shaking and terrified eyes staring at Junmyeon’s blood staining Kyungsoo’s face, not even noticing the pain in his shoulder or the way his own blood was beginning to stain his clothes. They had to escape on the roof, however, and Kris carried the injured Jongin on his back as they climbed down the ladder and ran across the grounds again, Jongin’s blood pooling into his clothes as well. By the time they reached the van, his breath was faint.

But once they got back to the warehouse, Kyungsoo did his best to patch him up, performing emergency surgery and using what they had. And a week later, when Jongin was well enough to move, they hurried to far beyond the New Seoul borders and out to the rural parts that remained of South Korea, to a cabin that Chanyeol was able to find and get fully furnished for them.

This is where they’ll stay.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun are coming to visit today, right?” Jongin sighs and starts to sit up in the bed, but Kyungsoo drags him back to lie down with a cheeky grin.

“We still have some time before they get here,” Kyungsoo murmurs, a hand sliding up Jongin’s thigh in a meaningful way. His eyes flicker to Jongin’s, and Jongin snorts but moves to lie back against the mattress, Kyungsoo climbing on top of him.

“Only if you promise to make me a good breakfast.”

“I am your breakfast.”

“Gross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated!


End file.
